


Парящий замок (Обитель чародея Тарна)

by Ahe



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Romance, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Этот мир полон магии, волшебников, колдунов, чудодеев, кудесников, факиров, заклинателей волхвов, ведунов, прорицателей, гадателей, ясновидящих и так далее, от самой что ни на есть слабенькой сертифицированной ведьмочки и до могущественнейшего из чародеев. А чародеи - они не только сильны, но и загадочны, ведь от рождения, помимо стихийной магии, у них всегда больше одной жизни...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем тем, кто любит волшебство и сказки. Эта история как раз из их числа.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Частичный кроссовер и заимствование из вселенных "Ходячего замка" авторства несравненной Дианы Уинн Джонс. 
> 
> Изначально писался на зимнюю фандомную битву, но в связи с моей занятостью в реале не удалось завершить в срок и сама история, получается слишком объемной и ничего, пожалуй, более масштабного я ещё не пробовала написать.
> 
> Так же стоит сказать, что в тексте будут упоминаться не только сказочные персонажи, но и герои легенд разных стран, а так же мифы и боги. 
> 
> В связи с жанром будет некоторая ООС-ность характеров героев. 
> 
> Присутствует доля насилия и смерти людей. 
> 
> Самой идеи больше трёх лет и оттого она ещё больше дорога мне. Поскольку части объемные по размеру, новые будут появляться не так часто, как хотелось бы.

_**Ирландия, графство Тирон, деревня Алтмор, 1981 год.** _

— Кто не спрятался, я не виноват! — Джон обернулся и резко открыл глаза.

Верхушки деревьев раскачивались и прогибались под ветром, а сам лес, казалось, дышал жутковатой тишиной. Солнце уже давно скрылось за облаками, а откуда-то с северо-запада надвигалось огромное черное облако, предвещавшее дождь. Но семилетний мальчик, что застыл на поляне, чувствовал: его друзья притаились где-то поблизости, а, значит, они успеют закончить игру еще задолго до того, как окончательно испортится погода. Покрутившись на месте и сосредоточенно прислушиваясь, он осмотрел всё внимательно. Вдруг откуда-то слева донесся обрывок приглушенного детского смеха. Джон тотчас сорвался с места, лавируя между стволами деревьев, наступая на сучки и приминая высокую, достигающую его колен, траву. Чем дальше он бежал вглубь лесной чащи, тем больше понимал, что эхо его обмануло. Деревья располагались все плотнее и гуще, а дневной свет проникал реже. Остановившись и обойдя большой куст, единственное, что он обнаружил — это старый полуразрушенный муравейник. Переведя дыхание и осознав, что это неверное направление, Джон не спеша пошел обратно к поляне. Новый порыв ветра принес освежающую прохладу, а вместе с ней отголоски пронзительного девичьего крика:

— Джон!

Голос определенно принадлежал его старшей сестре Гарриет, вот только где она находилась? Доверившись внутреннему чутью, Джон направился, как ему казалось, на запад, постепенно ускоряя темп. Природа стремительно менялась на глазах, отовсюду тотчас наползал сумрак и туман, преследуя и нагоняя путника. Мальчик поежился, по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, а оголенная часть его рук покрылась мурашками.  
Внезапно начался мелкий, похожий на пыль дождь, и трава под ногами Джона быстро становилась мокрой и скользкой. Зов сестры вновь повторился:

— Джон!

Её голос стал немного отчетливей. Отбросив последние сомнения, Джон вновь побежал. Из-за скользкой травы ноги немного заносило, поэтому для придания телу равновесия мальчик развел руки немного в сторону.

— Джон! — запоздало повторило эхо.

Перед глазами все расплылось в мутной кисее дождя, с короткой челки тоненькой струйкой лилась вода, а окружающие предметы обрели размытые очертания. Кисти рук были исцарапаны ветвями кустов, а все потому, что Джон едва успевал защитить лицо, которое они так и норовили исполосовать. Туман стал охватывать плотным кольцом и сгущаться.

— Гарри, — не выдержав, что есть силы крикнул Джон. Его кеды уже промокли и при беге противно хлюпали. Неожиданно, откуда-то сверху донесся неприятный треск, будто под чьей-то тяжестью ломались мощные ветки деревьев. Не останавливаясь, он пару раз обернулся назад, чуть задрав голову вверх, попытался разглядеть в темноте таинственный источник шума, но в туманной дымке были видны лишь уходящие вверх могучие стволы сосен.

— Гарри, — еще раз повторил он, чувствуя поднимающуюся внутри, словно желчь, панику. Его ноги стали вязнуть в неприятной грязевой жиже. Смотря по сторонам и мысленно пытаясь восстановить в памяти, как при дневном свете выглядел лес, который он, по его мнению, хорошо знал, и в котором прекрасно ориентировался, Джон все же признал, что совершенно не узнает эту часть леса. Его правая нога зацепилась за булыжник, и он полетел вниз лицом, в самую грязь, успев выставить перед собой руки. Дождь усилился, изливаясь на землю еще более плотными и тугими струями. Пытаясь найти опору и подняться, он услышал пронзительный свист и чье-то зловещее рычание. Замерев на пару секунд, мальчик быстро поднялся с колен и продолжил бег, но на этот раз путь преградила каменная глыба.

— Джон, — голос Гарриет теперь исходил откуда-то сверху, почти над ним. Мокрыми пальцами Джон зечесал челку назад, поднял голову вверх и прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть каменный выступ, достигающий высотой примерно шести футов и семи дюймов, на вершине которого действительно виднелось очертание человеческой фигуры.

— Гарри, это ты? — Джон чувствовал непонятную тревогу, но решительно списывал её на озноб и погоду. Небо озарилось яркой вспышкой молнии, в глаза бросились выемки и выступы, за которые вполне можно было зацепиться и взобраться на верхушку камня. Встав на цыпочки, Джон потянулся к первому выступу и самому ближайшему от него, пытаясь дотянуться. Камень был мокрым, пальцы норовили соскользнуть и, оттолкнувшись, Джон успел ухватиться другой рукой за выступ, что располагался чуть выше, и беспомощно повис на руках, пытаясь нащупать ногами опору. Прошла несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем носок левого кеда твердо уперся в камень. Прогремел гром. Подтянувшись, Джон еще раз повторил маневр и поднялся вверх на пару дюймов. Руки уже затекли и немного дрожали от нагрузки. Превозмогая самого себя, он совершал подъем и, оказавшись на вершине, Джон вопросительно уставился на свою сестру, стоявшую к нему спиной.

— Гарри? — его голос дрожал, зубы начали стучать, Джон обхватил собственные плечи в попытке согреться. — Что с тобой?

Он неуверенно сделал шаг, камень был слишком гладким и оттого еще более скользким, что едва не обернулось для него мгновенным падением. С трудом удержав свое тело в равновесии, Джон успел ухватить за руку сестру, от малейшего контакта с которой в воздухе тотчас появилась маленькая вспышка. Джон не мог понять, что с ним сейчас произошло, и это пугало его еще больше.

— Гарри, — сердце начало гулко стучать в груди, но вот только та, кого он звал, никак не реагировала.

Яркий свет молнии вновь озарил небо. Гарриет, руку которой Джон не отпускал, напряглась и чуть повернула голову.

— Джон… — в глазах сестры блеснул какой-то красноватый проблеск. Мгновенный резкий толчок — и Джон стремительно полетел вниз на землю, а Гарри придавила его собой. Последнее, что зафиксировалось в памяти мальчика — это острая тупая боль в затылке, сопровождающаяся хрустом.

Небольшой, напоминающий цилиндр сосуд, висевший у Джона на шее, тонко зазвенел. Одна из девяти маленьких жемчужин, заключенных в нем, вспыхнула и мгновенно рассыпалась стынущей серебряной пылью.

Придя в себя, Гарриет подняла голову и непонимающе посмотрела на своего брата, лицо которого было даже в тусклом свете неестественно бледным. Дрожа, она сползла с него и, зажав рукой собственный рот в попытке удержать крик, осторожно прикоснулась к нему. Джон поморщился и открыл глаза.

— Я умер? — неверяще произнес он, ощущая неприятное жжение во всем теле.

— Кажется, нет… — потрясенно ответила Гарри.


	2. Приложение. Афганистан.

_**Штаб квартира Министерства обороны Великобритании, Лондон, Уайтхолл, 2009 год.** _

— Серия взрывов в Манчестере доказала то, что наш незримый противник чрезвычайно хитер и опасен. — Генерал Николас Хаугтон, начальник штаба обороны ВС Великобритании, сделал многозначительную паузу, во время которой собравшиеся в комнате переговоров журналисты начали ускоренно делать заметки в своих блокнотах. — Наш новый враг обратился к еретическому оружию — магии, что само по себе отбрасывает методы ведения боевых действий на двести, а то и на триста лет назад, и наша армия совершенно не готова к такому повороту. — Щелканье камер и многочисленные вспышки, Хаунгтон хмурился, глядя на листок перед собой и пытаясь прочесть напечатанный текст. Прочистив горло, он продолжил:

— Трудно вести войну с тем, кто не пользуется мобильными телефонами, электронной почтой и добровольно отказывается от современных технологий, предпочитая передавать инструкции из уст в уста и пускать в ход карточки со смертельными проклятьями. Чародеев невозможно вычислить в толпе, как и их безликие создания. — Генерал снял очки и посмотрел прямо в многочисленные объективы камер. — Наши солдаты льют сейчас свою кровь в Афганистане, пытаясь остановить эту тьму с востока. Мир уже сейчас должен объединиться и приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы халифат никогда не получил власть над миром. Агенты специального назначения уже проникли в террористическую сеть, и теперь стало доподлинно известно, что с нами ни в какие переговоры вступать не станут, ибо неверные, не признающие истинную веру — должны умереть. — Как только Хаугтон закончил фразу, ролик оборвался, и вновь появилась заставка BBC News.

***

_**Афганистан, пустыня Регистан, провинция Нимроз, двумя часами позже.** _

— Я слышал, что командование распорядилось прислать в каждый отряд по одному колдуну, видимо правительство все еще надеется обойтись без привлечения верховных чародеев.

Ник Фокс — младший капрал, закрыл вкладку сайта BBC и встал из-за стола, при этом слишком громко отодвинув стул, тем самым привлекая внимание единственного собеседника, что склонился над походным ранцем.

— Ты прав, — отвлеченно вторил полковник отряда Разак, положив в походный ранец бутылку солодового виски «Шивас Ригал». В голове этого старого вояки звучал приказ, пришедший по факсу меньше часа назад, в котором сухим официальным тоном говорилось о том, что его отряд снова перебрасывали дальше на юг. Их новой целью ставили сбор информации и обеспечение прикрытия отряду Дельта, — как по мне, так уже поперек горла все эти нововведения, лучше бы думали над тем, как установить постоянную связь с отрядом Дельта, который застрял в зоне аномалий.

Младший капрал удивленно посмотрел на полковника:

— Неужели слухи о том, что Дельта напал на след Аль-Кур не вымысел?

— Откуда мне знать? Капитан Джон Уотсон две недели не выходил на связь, возможно, он и его отряд уже давно мертвы, а в том месте, где они остановились, нас поджидает целая армия этих чертовых созданий, — раздраженно произнес полковник Разак.

— Также докладываю, что из управления Лондона вновь просят в срочном порядке прислать отчет, с подробным описанием существ, напавших на нас.

Полковник нахмурился:

— Все сведения, что имелись в нашем распоряжении, были высланы им в предыдущем отчете. Или они полагают, что безликие нападают на нас каждый день? — он закрыл ранец. — Пусть Джек заводит двигатель вертушки, через десять минут вылетаем из лагеря.

— Разве не безопаснее было бы лететь утром, сейчас глубокая ночь?..

— Младший капрал Фокс, — резко оборвал полковник, сделав резкое ударение на его звании, — я не нуждаюсь в советах. Если я сказал, что вылетаем через десять минут, значит никаких пререканий быть не должно. Соблюдайте субординацию!

— Да, сэр! — Фокс отдал честь и стремительно покинул палатку.

Как только младший капрал скрылся из поля зрения, полковник устало сел на складной походный стул, стоявший рядом с единственной лампой. Подперев голову, Разак постарался сосредоточиться, но странное иррациональное паническое чувство, которое он испытывал, заставляло его мысли обращаться то к Богу, то и вовсе к жене и своим детям, которых он не видел семь бесконечно долгих месяцев. Как бы странно ни звучало, но ни один военный не признается, что страх приходит только с наступлением второго или третьего боя. Сейчас он чувствовал себя трусом, которому предстоит распоряжаться десятками жизней и отвечать не только за самого себя, но и за бойцов, которые отправятся на выполнение операции вместе с ним.

Глянув на свои наручные часы и произнеся одними губами молитву, Разок резко поднялся со стула, подхватив с пола походный ранец. Быть в такие минуты одному губительно для душевного равновесия.

Выйдя на холодный воздух, который юркой мышью проник под куртку и пробежался вдоль позвоночника, Разак поморщился. Из-за резкого перепада температуры свело челюсть, но силой воли он поборол инстинктивное желание стучать зубами.

— Полковник, — один из солдат, стороживших лагерь, мгновенно отдал честь. Разак лишь кивнул, стараясь всячески игнорировать то, что происходило сейчас в его голове. Его пугали собственные мысли и желание сбежать, которое прежде никогда не возникало.

Послужной список полковника Разака был идеальным, ни одной проваленной миссии, самый высокий показатель психологической стойкости, ровно как и гарантия выживания его солдат. Все это было достойно похвалы, но то, что происходило сейчас… Военный не мог понять, что могло оказать столь губительное влияние на его разум. В какую минуту все пошло не так? Закрыв глаза, в памяти вдруг предстала панорама той ужасной ночи, того, как ночное небо озарил залп ракеты, и появились они…

— Вам плохо? — настороженно решил поинтересоваться солдат, но полковник лишь отрицательно мотнул головой и увереннее перехватил лямку рюкзака.

_Та же форма, те же жесты, вот только глаза… в них не было ни капли человеческого, бесконечная бездна, сотканная из боли и едва сдерживаемой ярости. Тот, кого полковник принял за Стивена Суэггера — офицера-австралийца, который отличился в военной компании в Ираке, и с которым Разак уже воевал плечом к плечу — уже им не являлся._

_Автоматная очередь хлестнула по солдатам, Стивен превращал своих товарищей в дергающихся марионеток. От предсмертных криков стыла кровь в жилах, Разак в первые несколько секунд растерялся, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Меньше чем через минуту на земле уже лежали десятки мертвых тел, навсегда застывших в неудобных позах._

_Воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Стены амбара были щедро раскрашены кровью. Стивен не пожалел своих пуль ни для кого…_

Раздался лай собак, и Разак вздрогнул, мгновенно выпадая из воспоминаний, и посмотрел в ту сторону, где предположительно находился источник шума.

Несколько дежурных побежали на проверку, на бегу снимая автоматы с предохранителей. Полковник Разак тотчас выхватил свой укороченный Armalite M4 из кобуры, расположенной под левым плечом, и двинулся следом. Поскольку в перечень его обязанностей входило обеспечение того, чтобы все проблемы решались, причем не важно как и какие. В длинном подствольном магазине его самозарядного автомата были двенадцать спаренных патронов 12-го калибра. В каждом патроне девять свинцовых картечин 32-го калибра. Меньше чем за три секунды Разак мог выпустить сто четыре пули и тем самым быстрее всех решить любые проблемы.

Когда полковник прибыл на место, собаки истошно лаяли на амбар для самолетов и рычали, стоило только людям приблизиться к нему. Полковник догадывался, что, возможно, это как раз то, чего он опасался, но не пристало военным сдаваться без боя.

Один из солдат все же решился открыть двери ангара, но ничего определенного разглядеть в кромешной тьме не удалось, а блеклые лучи карманных фонариков едва ли могли давать полную картину.

— Делимся по двое и обследуем, — приказал Разак, доставая из нагрудного кармана фонарик, — если вдруг встретите человека, не медля задайте ему вопрос, если молчит, стреляйте, иначе будет поздно, ясно?

— Да, — хором ответили солдаты и, разделившись, вошли в ангар. Разак недовольно смотрел на четырех овчарок, которые кружили возле входа и жалобно скулили. Полковник плюнул, включил фонарик, направляя его перед собой, и вошел.

Первые три минуты ничего не происходило и те, кто вошел в амбар с разведкой, уже решили, что это ложная тревога, однако рядом с «Черным ястребом»* обнаружилось кое-что странное.

— Кошки? — сержант посветил на пол ангара, где рядом с боевым вертолетом действительно обнаружилось сразу пять представителей семейства кошачьих.

— Странно, — один из солдат протянул руку вперед, желая, дотронуться до одной из них, но Разак вовремя подоспел и одернул его.

— На вашем месте я бы не стал доверять ничему, что может повстречаться в этой пустыне.

— Сэр, это ведь животные, обычные коты и кошки, — попытался оправдать свою беспечность боец, но полковник оттолкнул его, сам же встал впереди, заслоняя своим тело солдат. Маленькая и, как выяснилось, очень сердитая стая кошек немедленно зашипела на него, учуяв исходящую от людей угрозу.

— Лучше нам отойти, — тихо произнес Разак, делая шаг назад и наблюдая за тем, как животные выгибали спины и каждым движением своего тела выражали гнев и недовольство.

— Мы им не нравимся… — прокомментировал один из солдат и почти сразу после этого заключения, как бы в доказательство, все присутствующие стали свидетелями удивительной метаморфозы: стая из пяти кошек вдруг превратилась в огромных зверюг, скалящих на них мощные клыки. Но это было далеко не всё. В конце ангара зажегся огонь, и словно из ниоткуда появились безликие. Они выглядели точно так же, как вошедшие с полковником бойцы. Разак увидел среди этих созданий самого себя, своих товарищей и подопечных. В голове мелькнула шальная мысль, что стрелять неправильно и бесчеловечно, это дико для человеческого осознания, но если не ты…

Разак решил, что рычащие исполинские кошки сейчас представляли для них чуть меньшую опасность, ведь стоит его отряду разъединиться, так эти безликие твари запутают всех и в перестрелке может пострадать настоящий человек. Глаза его вызывающе горели, а страх прошел…

Бой был заведомо проигрышным, да и откуда полковнику и людям, что вошли в ангар, было знать, что безликие давно окружили их боевой лагерь, что сражение за собственную жизнь шло не только там, но и за пределами металлических стен.

В ту ночь погиб весь отряд под непрерывным огнем их же орудий. Полковник Разак бился из последних сил, но безликие твари все появлялись. В ту ночь этот человек успел убить не только своих друзей, но и свою жену, двоих детей… всех дорогих сердцу людей, в которых то и дело превращались безликие.

Разум его помутился и он выстрелил в самого себя.

На рассвете ветер с провинции Нимроз понес на север приторный, удушливый запах разложения. Солнце быстро высушивало трупы, и через неделю не осталось уже ничего, кроме скелетов, облаченных в непомерно большую одежду и бронежилеты.

________________________  
*«Черный ястреб» — Sikorsky UH-60 «Black Hawk» — многоцелевой вертолет, являющийся одним из самых лучших в мире. Грузоподъемность: 1500 кг грузов и различного оборудования внутри грузовой кабины или до 4 тонн на внешней подвеске. Десантная версия принимает на борт 14 бойцов. Боевая нагрузка ударных машин: 2 пулемета, 4 точки подвески. Стандартный комплекс вооружения — НУРСы, противотанковые «Хеллфайры», контейнеры с 30 мм пушками. Морские версии вооружаются 324 мм торпедами и противокорабельными ракетами AGM-119 «Penguin».


	3. Часть 1. Возвращение.

В Лондоне установилась аномальная погода. Снегопады всегда считались явлением весьма редким и сравнимым, пожалуй, с появлением еще более диковинных в зимнем столичном небе перламутровых облаков.

Тяжелое полуденное солнце едва пробивалось сквозь плотные облака, но снег все шёл, не переставая и не давая никому передышки уже неделю. Вместо привычного снежного покрова, достигающего в высоту примерно дюйм, сугробы на улицах уже давно превысили отметку в пятнадцать дюймов и продолжали расти. Подобный нонсенс поначалу привел в замешательство не только жителей, но и коммунальные службы, и волшебников, которым, между прочим, никогда прежде не приходилось прибегать к согревающим чарам, дабы растопить лед или счистить снег.

Вопреки всему снег не украшал город. Улицы стали выглядеть угрюмее и чопорней. По утрам мутный морозный туман мешал обзору и замедлял транспортное движение, превращая город в один большой гудящий, несмолкающий механизм, а ближе к ночи улицы наполнялись отвратительными темными тенями, и холод становился как никогда обжигающим, пробирая до самых костей. Лондон постепенно мрачнел и притихал, а улицы пустели.

Изнемогающие от ненастья жители стали чаще посещать лавки чародеев, покупая бесполезные обереги с наложенными на них греющими чарами, которые выдыхались спустя час после покупки. Единственное место, на котором непогода никак не отразилась, был Мэрилебон — квартал, где б _о_ льшая часть населяющий его жителей были колдунами, дипломированными ведьмами, потомственными ясновидящими и гадалками, так любящими селиться по соседству. Подобное исключение породило массу слухов. Самая распространенная из сплетен гласила, что чародеи объединились и наложили на город заклятье с целью поживиться. Увы, но и в двадцать первом веке магия все еще считалась чем-то, выходящим за рамки, тем, к чему относились с недоверием. Так исторически сложилось, и с этим уже было ничего не поделать. Добропорядочные британцы, всё еще находящиеся во власти предубеждений, которые — как все, кто не умеет колдовать — не одобряли волшебство, считая его недостойным занятием, и обращались к волшебникам за помощью, будучи только на перепутье или в том положении, когда уповать на технический прогресс им не приходилось.

Из доступного и все еще остающегося на ходу транспорта к концу недели остались лишь электрички метро и поезда. Аэропорты приостановили работу из-за плохой видимости, корабли оставались в порту, ведь на остров помимо снега обрушился мощный ураган, а машины одна за другой выходили из строя. Именно по этой причине поезд Евростар, соединяющий два континента и имеющий надежные железнодорожные линии, соединяющие Лондон, Брюссель и Париж, был как никогда полон. Билеты за шестьдесят девять и восемьдесят пять фунтов были распроданы все до последнего.

Среди счастливчиков, что успели попасть на поезд, отправляющийся из Парижа в Лондон, был мужчина на вид не старше тридцати, единственный, кто был одет не по погоде, царившей в Объединенном Королевстве. Его черные кеды, потертые джинсы, футболка и легкая куртка стали предметами пересудов и перешептываний, что совершенно не свойственно жителям Англии, которые всегда были терпимыми и немного даже равнодушными к внешнему виду окружающих их людей.

Этот человек со смешанным чувством взирал по сторонам и ни на чем долго не задерживал взгляд. Звали его Джон. Джон Уотсон. Он невозмутимо надел рюкзак и покрепче схватил левой рукой дорожную сумку. Многочисленные металлические пластинки с пентаграммами, прикрепленные к ней, зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга.

Нет, человек не производил впечатления труса и имел мало сходства с фанатиками, страдающими от мании преследования. Напротив, его дисциплинированность, волевой взгляд, твердая походка и прямая осанка, выдавали в нем военного, но амулеты от различных напастей портили все впечатление, и многие обходили его стороной.

Войдя в поезд и сев у окна, Джон взял в ладонь несколько пластин с разными символами и зажал в руке. Какая-то часть его сознания цеплялась за эти крупицы магии, но единственная и настоящая причина, из-за которой приходилось носить их, заключалась в том, что многие волшебники охотней шли на разговор, заприметив их. Кресло рядом с ним занял какой-то офисный клерк, судя по дорогой одежде и надменному взгляду, которым он наградил Джона и его «обереги».

Два часа и тридцать минут прошли в весьма натянутой и недружелюбной атмосфере. Пассажиры были слишком раздражены и взволнованны, бесконечная суета и волнение буквально витали в воздухе. С экранов телевизоров вещали о нестабильной ситуации в городах и массовом дорожном коллапсе, который парализовал весь остров. Некоторые журналисты не упускали случая сравнить ситуацию с Апокалипсисом. По крайне мере для многомиллионного динамичного Лондона нынешняя непогода представлялась именно таковым.

После благополучного преодоления Ла-Манша за окнами вполне отчетливо стало видно, как падали крупные хлопья снега, а привычный пейзаж был полностью поглощен белой мглой. На подъезде к вокзалу Ватерлоо, б _о_ льшая часть пассажиров мужественно готовились сойти с поезда. Джон был одним из первых, кто направился к дверям. Снегопад в отличие от многих его ничуть не пугал, впрочем, как и сопровождавший его холод.

— Вы бы оделись, — сделала замечание одна из старушек, увидев его расстегнутую куртку и оголенную шею. Ответом на её реплику была лишь кривая улыбка Джона — вступать в дискуссию в данном случае он считал бесполезным. Мужчина, что бесцеремонно протолкнулся вперед, встав рядом с Джоном, достал из кармана белого пуховика коричневую карточку, которая была вся в черных и золотых узорах. Нервно улыбнувшись, словно извиняясь, мужчина несколько раз помахал карточкой перед своим лицом, а после резко сжал её между рук. Бумажка озарилась ярким оранжевым свечением и начала медленно растворятся в воздухе, а кожа незнакомца, державшего её, покрылась мелкой едва заметной кристаллообразной паутинкой, будто сотня ниточек, переплетенных между собой обмотала тело. Джон, наблюдая за всем этим, едва удержался от желания закатить глаза, ведь последние пару дней, он только и делал, что встречал любителей согревающих чар.

Двери вагона раскрылись, и, ступив на перрон, молодой человек спешно направился к станции метро Ватерлоо, проваливаясь в рыхлый влажный снег. Амулеты бренчали на морозе еще громче, чем привлекали внимание прохожих, которые кутались в шарфы и постоянно поправляли воротники пальто. Джон даже пожалел о том, что не прислушался к той пассажирке — на улице и впрямь царил лютый мороз, и невольно создавалось впечатление, будто тепло навсегда покинуло город. Привычный к обилию туристов Сити был впервые на памяти Уотсона так непривычно пуст. Количество машин сократилось в сотню раз, впрочем, как и их средняя скорость. Город прекратил быть беспокойным и шумным, казалось, само время замедлило в нем ход. Кругом стояла абсолютная тишина — ни звука, кроме шарканья ног и прерывистого дыхания, но стоило спуститься в метро — и это впечатление улетучивалось. Джон ухмыльнулся. Конечно, Лондон не мог пасть перед таким катаклизмом — вся суета просто переместилась вниз: люди толпились на платформах, вставали перед огромной картой с нанесенными на ней цветными линиями и обозначениями, пытаясь определить нужный им маршрут. Настоящая жизнь теперь бурлила здесь. Двигаясь сквозь плотную людскую массу, толпящуюся возле кассы и турникетов, Джон преодолел все препятствия и очутился возле края платформы, ожидая поезда, который доставит его в Мэрилебон.

— Лавка чародея Магнуса! — завопил рыжеволосый коренастый мальчишка, стоявший возле автомата с водой, раздавая рядом стоящим людям листовки. — Лавка чародея Магнуса, любые чары и редкие ингредиенты за полцены! — повторил он, пытаясь перекричать царивший тут гомон.

Слова паренька заставили Джона вспомнить о своей цели и еще раз мысленно прочертить в голове карту намеченного маршрута. Времени у него оставалось совсем немного, а потратить еще одну неделю на сбор информации было бы весьма некстати, ведь с каждым днем его положение ухудшалось, а организм уже устал сопротивляться.

— Пять месяцев, — пробубнил он и покрепче схватил сумку, мышцы рук уже не так хорошо слушались его. За эту минутную заминку он упустил объявление о прибытии своего поезда, движущегося по линии Бейкерлоо, поэтому замешкался, оказавшись в самом эпицентре давки.

Поездка до станции Мэрилебон, показалась ему бесконечно долгой. Джона прижали к поручню и облепили со всех сторон, не давая ступить ни шагу в сторону или принять более удобное положение, но продвигаться вглубь вагона было глупо, здесь у него хоть было за что держаться.

Воздух в салоне быстро стал тяжелым и спертым, а замкнутое пространство наравне со скованностью в движении, оказывали вовсе не положительное влияние. Если бы Уотсон не знал наперечет все свои болячки, то подумал бы, что у него приступ клаустрофобии.

Джон поморщился от резкой вспышки боли, источник которой находился в районе левого плеча. Перед глазами на пару секунд все поплыло, силуэты стали расплывчатыми и сливались в одно блеклое пятно. Он моргнул и повертел головой. Потаенная часть его сознания, те непрошеные воспоминания, которые он старался запрятать как можно глубже, выбрались наружу, полностью поглощая его внимание.

_Раскаленное солнце плавало над головой. Сверкающее небо почти побелело, а кругом был ослепляющий песок. Единственный путник в пустыне начал сдаваться. Его ноги уже дрожали, и с каждым новым шагом все больше увязали в песке, но он продолжал двигаться только благодаря силе воли._

_Единственный оставшийся в живых, капитан Джон Уотсон был уже на грани обморока, ведь позади у него были слишком утомительные дни пути. Все тело болело, мышцы на теле одеревенели, но останавливаться было нельзя._

_Взбираясь и преодолевая очередной бархан, которыми так богата пустыня Регистан, Джон сделал всего один неуверенный шаг и соскользнул обратно вниз. Дрожащими пальцами нащупав флягу с водой, которую нужно было растянуть еще как минимум на четыре дня, он мысленно чертыхнулся, сил сказать что-либо вслух просто не находилось._

_Солнце, теперь нависло прямо над ним и ослепляло своим светом. Горячий липкий пот стекал по лицу, подбородку, шее, с волос капали горячие солоноватые капли, а футболка, кажется, стала одним целым с его телом. Необходимо было двигаться дальше, несмотря на то, что пульс в висках отбивал барабанные дроби…_

_Джон не видел ничего дальше пяти футов — все вдруг стало приобретать расплывчатые туманные силуэты. Он всегда слишком много требовал от себя, и вот теперь наступила расплата. Сделав усилие и попробовав подняться на ноги, он вскрикнул. В его изможденное и обезвоженное тело будто вонзили сотни тысяч тонких острых игл._

_Собственное тело предало его._

_Внутри росло и крепло чувство обреченности. Сама смерть буквально дышала ему в затылок, но пока нельзя было умирать, ведь опасность вот-вот достигнет боевого лагеря, и всё будет кончено. Война будет проиграна, жизни солдат, что она унесла, канут в лету без отмщения, их дела попадут в военный архив и будут пылиться там. И начнется новая и еще более беспощадная война, но только в этот раз её границы будут значительно шире — далеко за пределами Афганистана. Джон не был силен в политике, впрочем, как врача, она его мало интересовала, но в одном он всегда был уверен: чародеи востока и их безликие твари посеют хаос на планете._

_Собственные жизни для Уотсона всегда мало что значили, как и дар исцеления, ведь так или иначе он медленно угасал, ибо проклятье, что прожгло ткань его военной униформы и оставило глубокий след — кровавую печать на плече — медленно сжигало изнутри. Но вот другие солдаты, те юнцы, что поступают в войска и которых отправляют на фронт, были ему не безразличны. Своих девяти жизней ради тех, у кого она всего одна, Джон никогда не жалел, и сейчас был именно тот случай._

_Сжав челюсти, проглатывая свои стоны, он выпрямился, делая шаг вперед. Правую ногу свело так, что, казалось, мышцы и кости кто-то выкручивает, словно половую тряпку. Второй шаг дался еще сложнее. Джон чувствовал себя чужим в своем же теле. Каждый последующий шаг казался ему последним. Он так обессилел, что был готов позволить песку полностью поглотить его. Мужество и чувство долга едва находило отклик в истерзанном человеке._

_Силы покидали Джона, а фортуна, кажется, окончательно отвернулась от него, но через полчаса злополучный бархан был преодолен, но не сама пустыня. Глянув на местоположение солнца и тени, Джон без особого труда определил, что до наступления прохладной ночи оставалось еще три часа. Нужно было продолжать путь._

_Боль раздирала все тело, буквально выворачивая наизнанку. Но умереть от обезвоживания или болевого шока ему было не суждено — в мире, где есть магия, всегда случаются чудеса, а появление ковра-самолета было как раз из них…_

Ход поезда замедлился. Лампы замерцали и затрещали. Поезд дрогнул и качнулся, кто-то из женщин вскрикнул от неожиданности. Воздух чуть завибрировал и стал тягучим, меняя свое состояние.

«Магия», — пронеслось в голове Джона, и он крепче вцепился в поручень. Бывший военный не раз сталкивался с недружелюбно настроенными магами в прошлом. Ему даже удавалось уйти невредимым с поля боя, но сейчас…

В вагон врезалось что-то мощное, оставляя после себя огромную вмятину. Истошно закричала женщина. Люди мгновенно замерли, взволнованно вглядываясь во тьму за окнами.

Джон чуть опустил голову и посмотрел на сумку, одна из пластинок горела красным светом, оповещая о надвигающейся опасности. Его накрыло запоздалое чувство паники, но он заставил себя сконцентрировался. Ловушка это или нет, но безликие могут быть уже здесь, и единственное, что отличает их от простых людей, чей облик они принимают — это отсутствие способности говорить. Эти существа были наделены колоссальной силой и способны принимать облик любого, но здесь и сейчас, будучи в столь ограниченном пространстве, вступать с ними в бой было слишком опасно.

Джон напряженно осмотрелся, одновременно пытаясь чуть освободить место для маневра, чтобы достать из сумки единственно верное против этих тварей оружие — пистолет.

Пол задрожал. Никто из людей не шевельнулся и не издал ни звука. Пассажиры оцепенели, а значит, привычный мрак подземки таил в себе другую незримую опасность. Джон встал боком и осторожно дотронулся до руки женщины, что стояла ближе всего и на лице которой застыло выражение неприкрытого ужаса. Её кожа оказалась ледяной и будто успела покрыться легким инеем, что быстро растаял от тепла его руки. Джона подобное настораживало, впрочем, как и то, почему он единственный, кто не поддался этим чарам.

Снова раздался скрежет, и медлить было нельзя. Отбросив все сомнения, Джон уверенно открыл дорожную сумку, и стал искать браунинг. Его слух уловил какое-то движение в дальнем конце вагона, будто кто-то мощный расчищал себе проход. Перерыв всю сумку, пытаясь найти искомое, Джон знал, что враг приближался. Обхватив левой рукой ствол и положив палец на курок, он замер.

Это был одно из умений Джона, которое не раз спасло ему жизнь — сохранять спокойствие, сливаясь с окружающей средой. Он никогда не учился этому, казалось бы, неумение реагировать на внешние раздражители появилось у него с рождения, в Афганистане, во время вылазок и операций, многие не раз сравнивали его со зверем, затаившимся во время охоты, который способен долгое время, высматривая жертву, сохранять абсолютную неподвижность.

Лампа над ним вновь замерцала. Собственное дыхание в этой давящей и неестественной тишине казалось ему оглушающе громким. Безликий не спешил показаться ему, и, в отличие от своих расторопных собратьев, он действовал хитрее.

Мысленно ведя счет, Джон уверенно смотрел перед собой, готовый к любой неожиданности. Счет остановился на семьдесят третьей секунде. Детские руки, протиснулись вперед, как раз между преграждающими путь взрослыми, и раздвинули их в стороны, будто они были не тяжелее пушинок.

Их взгляд встретился. Неживые голубые глаза маленькой девочки смотрели прямо на Джона, не моргая. Она явно пришла за ним и совершенно не с добрыми намерениями, судя по оскалу, исказившему детский ротик. Джон рывком достал пистолет и, особо не церемонясь, выстрелил. Грохот, и пуля вошла точно между глаз.

Ни крови, ни предсмертного крика. Безликий мгновенно рассыпался горсткой пепла, и лишь гильза со звоном отскочила от металлической стенки вагона. Еще один глухой удар донесся откуда-то снаружи. Поезд начал набирать скорость, а сами пассажиры пришли в себя. Тут кто-то увидел в руках Джона пистолет, наставленный перед собой, и вокруг него тут же образовалось пустое пространство. Уотсон был абсолютно не против такого расклада — главное, чтобы не орали. Он устало прикрыл глаза и отпустил пистолет. Его душевные и моральные силы были на исходе.

Когда поезд прибыл в Мэрилебон, Джон поспешил выбраться наружу, прежде чем его схватят пришедшие в себя пассажиры или полицейские. Сердце учащенно билось в груди, а в горле все еще стоял неприятный комок. Покинув метро, он облегченно вздохнул и поспешил как можно быстрее затеряться в густом тумане. Морозный воздух впервые показался ему таким приятным.

Мэрилебон не изменился: как и век назад, сразу возле таблички с названием улицы висела переливающаяся огнями вывеска «Уроки колдовства», чуть дальше, над другим входом, была уже другая вывеска, гласившая: «Флорестина — ведьма высшей категории», а так же не менее яркими и броскими буквами светилась вывеска «Уроки магии», «Тодеуш — темная магия, высшая категория», «Поговорим по душам — спиритические сеансы», «Туда и обратно. Путешествие во времени», и мелким шрифтом под ней же: «Гарантия возвращения обратно — 0,00045%». Дома по обе стороны улицы были увешаны яркими стендами, зазывающими клиентов, обещая чудеса на любой вкус. Но Джон искал совершенно другое место, ведь только там мог найтись ответ на его вопрос.

Идя вдоль улицы, он внимательно читал каждую надпись. Одна из потускневших вывесок с изображенной на ней горбатой ведьмой показалась ему смутно знакомой и привлекла к себе внимание, будто он видел её когда-то. Странное ощущение «дежавю». Будто кадры кинопленки перед глазами замелькали давно забытые и лишенные хоть какого-то смысла образы прошлого, где ему было не больше четырех лет.

_Блеклый свет множества свечей, комната, обклеенная обоями в виде огромных лилий, и женщина, что сидела в центре комнаты на полу и не мигая смотрела прямо на него._

_Осторожное и заботливое прикосновение рук матери в тот момент, когда она вешала на его шею кулон в виде цилиндрического сосуда, а после крепко прижимала сына к себе._

_Словно в вакууме звучал её тихий успокаивающий шепот. Мягкий вкрадчивый голос, пытающийся его успокоить, хотя она сама нуждалась в успокоении. Он знал, что она плачет, чувствовал, как её слезы капают ему на рубашку, но ничего не мог поделать._

_Джон слышал, как после дрожал голос его матери, когда она отдавала той странной женщине прядь его волос, что она предварительно остригла перед выходом из дома._

_Тогда ему было страшно. Мать присела перед ним на колени, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но он смотрел только на женщину, что начала водить руками по воздуху, рисуя понятные только ей символы и узоры, распевая языческое заклинание._

Джон резко открыл глаза и помотал головой. Сегодня слишком много воспоминаний, которые он не любил, а забивать себе голову не хотелось. Он ускорил шаг, направляясь в самый конец квартала. По мере удаления вглубь, улица менялась на глазах. Из оживленного и делового квартал постепенно превращался в холодный и мрачный. Лишь редкие огоньки в окнах напоминали о том, что тут все еще теплилась жизнь. Шагая посередине дороги, Джон с нескрываемым ужасом смотрел на здания, чьими опорами являлись лишь соседние дома. Это положение мнимой устойчивости могло в любой момент исчезнуть и ничто, ни магия, ни чары не смогло бы спасти людей от гибели. С городом и впрямь творилось что-то неладное, и если эта «болезнь», подобно раковым клеткам, так быстро распространяется, то час падения как никогда близок.

Оказавшись в конце квартала, Джон облегченно вздохнул, увидев неказистый одноэтажный кирпичный дом с вывеской в виде единорога. Официального названия у этого заведения никогда не было. Поговаривают, что основатель паба был связан с этими мистическими животными и даже мог обращаться в одного из них, однако в истории появления самой таблички, да и паба, было слишком много дыр и противоречий.

Толкнув внутрь старую деревянную дверь с позолоченной ручкой в виде львиной головы, Джон тотчас поморщился от ударившего в нос аромата застарелого пива, коим были щедро политы и полы и кривоногие мощные столы, терпкого табака, вперемешку с гарью и дурманящим запахом немытых тел. Джон и не думал, что такие брутальные заведения в современном мире все еще существуют.

Сдерживаясь, чтобы не зажать нос, Джон подошел к барной стойке и сел на один из отполированных многочисленными клиентами высоких стульев, дерево которого сохранило следы не то от крови, не то красного вина. Предпочтя для себя последний вариант, он постарался расслабиться, что получалось у него, откровенно говоря, плохо.

— Здравствуйте, — сухо обратился Джон к бармену и, судя по всему, к владельцу бара — к отвороту безрукавки мужчины была приколота золотая булавка с единорогом, а из-под безрукавки виднелась чуть выцветшая футболка c логотипом Red Hot Chili Peppers, группы так популярной в восьмидесятых. Этот грузный мужчина с недельной щетиной и дешевыми перстнями в виде черепов, натирал грязной тряпкой стакан и совершенно безразлично посматривал в зал.

— Простите, — еще раз попытался привлечь к себе внимание Джон, — можно обратиться?

— Чего желаете выпить? — особо не церемонясь, ответил бугай, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Джон сглотнул, глядя на него, а потом на тряпку. Пить он здесь точно ничего не собирался.

— Я ищу тут кое-кого, — значимо произнес Джон и поставил дорожную сумку перед собой так, чтобы множественные амулеты блеснули в тусклом свете. Это был уже хорошо отработанный трюк, поэтому нужный эффект был всегда, даже если в комнате была всего одна свеча.

— Тут многие кого-то ищут, — скучающим голосом ответил бармен и со звоном поставил стакан на полку, — выкладывай.

— Говорят, что парящий замок в последний раз был замечен в небе над Лондоном, и вы знаете, где сам чародей…

— Вы разминулись с ним лет на шесть, не так ли, Эрл? — перебил его бармен, обращаясь сразу к своему помощнику, который выглядел на порядок лучше. По крайней мере его длинные и закрывающие половину лица сальные волосы выглядели менее зловеще на фоне желтых гнилых зубов.

— На восемь лет, Дерек, и не годом меньше, — чинно поправил его Эрл, — однако никто не видел самого Тарна. Поговаривают, что ему раскрылись такие глубины магии, что он способен путешествовать по всем мирам вместе со своим замком, — заговорщицки произнес он, глядя прямо в глаза посетителя.

— И где же ты такое слышал? — смеясь, произнес Дэрек, взяв в руки другой стакан, смачно плюнул в него и начал тереть. В голове Джона тут же появился вопрос, в каком столетии в последний раз сюда с инспекцией приходила санитарная эпидемиологическая служба.

— Вы впустую тратите время, да и чародей, если верить слухам, тот еще ловкач, — Эрл подошел ближе к Джону и заставил его наклониться ближе, — Тарна считают одним из величайших магов и колдунов, а также мошенником, поверьте мне, найдутся и те, кто принимает его за отпетого негодяя. Как бы это странно ни звучало, но они все окажутся правы, — с грустью подытожил он. — Тарн всегда поступал так, как считал нужным. Он был совершенно нелюдим и одновременно опасен для нашего магического сообщества, не подпускал к себе никого. И никто, поверьте мне, никто из тех, кто отправился искать его и вход в парящий замок, не вернулся обратно.

Джон усмехнулся, это уже третье подобное предостережение, что ему довелось услышать, стоило только упомянуть имя чародея. Во Франции, в квартале цветов, одна из ведьм точь в точь повторила эти же слова, а ясновидящая в Афганистане загробным голосом поведала, что ему никогда не следует искать с ним встреч.

— Я понял, — Джон оперся руками о стойку, намереваясь уже встать, как вдруг кто-то резко положил руку на его больное плечо, буквально пригвоздив к месту. Мгновенно оценив хватку и прикинув силу противника, Джон предпочел выждать, прежде чем высвободиться.

— Что же тебе нашептал этот вечно недовольный жизнью Эрл? — раздался чистый мужской баритон прямо у него за спиной. Эрл сделал шаг назад и скривился, смотря на нового собеседника.

— Холмс, какого черта ты тут забыл? Тебе ведь ясно дали понять, что тебя тут видеть не желают, — вдруг резко ощетинился Дерек, после чего повторно плюнул в стакан и начал еще более усиленно тереть стекло тряпкой. Незнакомец отошел от Джона и демонстративно сел на соседний стул, поставив на барную стойку прямо перед собой череп.

Теперь представилась возможность как следует рассмотреть человека, так легко встрявшего в их разговор. Длинное, добротно сшитое осеннее пальто, модельные ботинки и небрежно повязанный на шее синий шарф ясно дали понять, что в этом захолустье пижонистый молодой человек был совершенно не к месту.

— Ты и друга своего притащил? — Эрл сомнительно глянул на псевдооккультный предмет, вдруг оказавшийся на барной стойке.

— Я тут по делу, да и Мерлин никому не помешает, — незнакомец повернул человеческий череп так, чтобы он обратился лицом непосредственно к Джону, последнему всего на секунду показалось, что в черных пустых глазницах блеснуло голубое пламя.

— Назвать черепушку в честь великого волшебника?! — раздался бравый голос откуда-то из зала, — кажется, у кого-то совсем стало туго с фантазией.

— Напротив, — с вызовом произнес Холмс, крутанувшись на стуле и обернувшись лицом ко всем посетителям. Какое бы обманчивое впечатление ни производил этот человек на окружающих, списывать его со счетов было крайне опрометчиво, Джон это прекрасно понял.

— Послушай, лучше проваливай, Шерлок, — нервно произнес Эрл, — вечно, как только ты заявляешься, возникают проблемы.

— Разве я не объяснил, что в прошлый раз…

— Тебе нужно повторить, чтобы, наконец, дошло? — владелец указал на дверь. — Я обещал наложить чары, не позволяющие тебе ступить на порог, и не думай, что я не сделаю этого.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь, — я пришел лишь с целью предупредить…

— Ты, Скотленд-Ярдовское отродье, частная ищейка, — вспыхнул Эрл, — тебе тут не место!

— Как недружелюбно, но, дело ваше, принимать или отказываться от помощи, — Холмс с легкостью встал и взял в руки свой череп, — я жду тебя на улице, — ни к кому особо не обращаясь, произнес он и, гордо вскинув голову, удалился.

— Для просто смертного людишки в нем слишком много спеси, — сказал громила, что сидел в самом темном и дальнем углу так, что его лицо почти полностью оставалось в тени, — нужно его проучить.

— Я уже говорил про проблемы, — владелец скрестил на груди руки, — тебе тоже следует покинуть этот бар, незнакомец, и чародея Тарна ищи в другом месте!

Джон не стал спорить, да и потом тот молодой человек заинтересовал его куда больше, а так как любопытство в большинстве своем почти всегда брало верх, поэтому он, не колеблясь, вышел на улицу следом. Глотнув свежего воздуха, он торопливо подметил, что в этой части города пробрасывал мелкий снег и как-то слишком быстро сгустились сумерки.

— Теперь так всегда. Стоит только минутной стрелке оказаться на цифре шесть, и город поглощает тьма, — к Джону подошел тот самый незнакомец, — я — Шерлок Холмс, — он протянул руку, и Джон, не раздумывая, пожал её.

— Джон Уотсон, — тут же представился он.

— Я слышал, вы искали Тарна.

— Если вы хотите сказать, что это гиблое дело…

— Не в моих правилах давать людям советы и останавливать кого-либо, насколько неразумны бы ни были их желания, — невозмутимо перебил он.

— Тогда к чему весь этот разговор? — Джон насторожился. Незнакомцы с добрыми намерениями, увы, редкость, особенно в «дружелюбном» Лондоне.

— Моё профессиональное чутьё подсказывает мне, что вам грозит опасность, а судя по вашей военной выправке и стрижке, вы не понаслышке должны знать о безликих, которых в нашем мире за последний год стало слишком много.

— Мне пришлось в свое время убить парочку, — скованно ответил Джон, который никогда не отличался откровенностью и не намерен был делать это сейчас, стоя у порога паба и общаясь с человеком, которого знал меньше пяти минут.

— Вы слишком преуменьшаете, — Шерлок сощурился, — интересно, сколько на данный момент погибло людей из-за этих тварей? Хотя можете не считать, цифра наверняка вышла бы не подвластная человеческому осознанию, — бесстрастно произнес он, доставая из карманов пальто перчатки.

— Кто вы такой? — Джон напряженно смотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь определить и предугадать его мотивы, но тот был закрытой книгой. Его выражению безукоризненного спокойствия на лице мог бы позавидовать сфинкс, если бы каменные изваяния были бы способны на это.

— Опустим пока эти формальности, — Шерлок покрепче схватил череп, — как насчет того, чтобы переместиться в менее людное место?

Джон не понял, сарказм ли это или Холмс говорил на полном серьёзе, ведь улица была совершенно безлюдна, и лишь где-то вдали мерцали яркие огоньки.

— Я кажусь вам странным? — совершенно невинно поинтересовался он.

— Не более чем все остальные, — Джон постарался быть как можно более вежливым, но его неестественная улыбка говорила об обратном.

— Жаль, — Шерлок направил взор своего «друга» прямо на дорогу, — нам пора идти, эти парни иногда свое слово держат, и тогда без боя будет уже не уйти.

— Разве в Мэрилебоне не запрещены магические дуэли или банальные разборки?

Шерлок рассмеялся и самодовольно произнес:

— Не больше чем везде, поверьте моему опыту. В Сити то и дело происходят стычки между волшебниками, которые не могут поделить парковочное место или отстоять утреннюю очередь в Старбаксе.

— За семь лет многое изменилось, — неверяще сказал он.

— Однако кое-что никогда не изменится, и вы сами убедитесь в этом, — драматично произнес Шерлок и жестом предложил идти вперед.

Стоило пройти всего каких-то пару футов, как до их ушей донесся отчаянный и протяжный вопль:

— Мы погибнем! Двенадцатого декабря, ровно в восемь часов мир прекратит свое существование, и настанет новая эра холода и тьмы!

— Серьезно? — не скрывая своего скепсиса, спросил Джон у своего спутника.

— Апокалиптические предсказания звучат из года в год, наверное, еще с первого дня существования человечества. Меняется только причина: то чума, то ядерная война или гнев Господень, и, знаете, иногда это успокаивает, — таинственно ответил он.

— Впервые такое слышу, — Джон искоса посмотрел на амулеты, убеждаясь в том, что никакой опасности поблизости нет.

— Вижу, вы хорошо запаслись, не то чтобы я не одобрял кустарный труд, но сделаны амулеты не самым лучшим образом. Место покупки — Афганистан, верно?

Утвердительный кивок.

— Таких бездарных кудесников-чародеев можно найти только там, — Шерлок резко остановился, — взять хотя бы то, как падает на пластины свет. Поверхность ребристая и матовая, а это значит, что чары легли неровно и реакция может быть, а может и вовсе не быть, как повезет. Помимо всего прочего в ритуале принимала участие ведьма — на пластинах наложен заговор, судя по вертикальным черточкам, которые присутствуют на всех пластинах в четырех уголках.

— Это плохо? — Джон с опаской посмотрел на свою сумку.

— Нет, если вы желаете быть выслеженным, — саркастично произнес Шерлок, — вы лучше меня должны знать, что на войне не стоит доверять никому, особенно местным колдунам или одиноким путникам пустыни.

— Значит, мое местоположение могли выследить…

— В любой момент, — закончил за него предложение Холмс, — в этом и вся прелесть подобных заговоров.

— Почему никто не говорил мне об этом? — пораженно сказал Джон, стараясь отцепить как оказалась вовсе не простые амулеты.

— Наблюдать за человеческой глупостью и неведеньем увлекательно, не более… какая им с этого выгода?

— А вы, значит, не находили это «увлекательным»?

— Первые несколько минут это было забавно, а потом оно перестало быть таковым.

— Вы всегда говорите так загадочно? — Джон нахмурился. — Зачем я вам понадобился?

— Говорю же, профессиональное чутье. И потом, вам не помешает иметь хоть одного друга в этом городе, а миссис Хадсон не будет против гостей, — он подмигнул и продолжил идти.

— Постойте, кто такая миссис Хадсон? — бывший военный что есть силы дернул веревочки, на которых держались амулеты, разрывая их. Металлические пластинки полетели на асфальт. Джон переступил через них, догоняя Холмса.

— Домовладелица. Если хотите, можете остановиться у меня, я как раз ищу соседа.

— Жить с вами? Мы же совершенно не знаем друг друга, — протестующе сказал Джон.

— Я же знаю о вас достаточно, и с полной уверенность говорю, что я не представляю угрозы.

— Звучит как-то малоубедительно.

— Общаясь с Мерлином, я забываю об этом свойстве людской психики, но как же все предсказуемо, — пробормотал Холмс.

— Я опять не совсем понимаю, о чем вы.

— Проблемы с доверием. Что ж вполне стандартная психологическая травма среди военных. Кто на этот раз оказался предателем? Ваш сослуживец? А, может, травма намного глубже, и тут не обошлось без вмешательства родителей? Можете быть со мной откровенным, мой интерес носит больше научный характер. Анализировать вместе с вами события прошлого, подобно психологам и психиатрам, я не собираюсь.

— Послушайте, — жестко сказал Джон, — если вы пытаетесь столь сомнительным способом добиться от меня доверия, то у вас весьма странная тактика.

— Вы разозлились, однако не принялись оспаривать ни одно из предположений, а значит, оба варианта были верны. — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Я оказывается, как никогда близко к пониманию причин человеческой глупости, — иронично закончил он.

— Знаете, я лучше обойдусь без вашей «помощи», — добавив в свои слова как можно больше желчи, Джон намеренно ускорил шаг, но его быстро нагнали и дернули за руку, останавливая, — я не любитель потасовок, но…

— Можете не пробовать стращать меня или угрожать, — Шерлок отпустил руку Джона, — и в целом я не любитель притворства и никогда не отличался особой деликатностью.

— Я это уже понял, — Джон нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, избавиться от настырного незнакомца, было не так-то просто.

— Но, тем не менее, я хочу помочь, — черты лица Холмса вдруг обрели особую выразительность, а во взгляде серых глаз появилась серьезность, но на бывшего военного эта перемена не произвела никакого эффекта.

— Простите, мистер Холмс… — все так же настойчиво и уперто продолжил Уотсон.

— Шерлок, — мгновенно поправил собеседник, улыбнувшись лишь уголками губ. Джон сглотнул и продолжил:

— Шерлок, — нарочно громко повторил он, — я все еще не понимаю ваших мотивов и это слишком странно, что меньше чем через двадцать минут знакомства, вы тащите малознакомого человека к себе в дом и с такой легкостью заявляете, что готовы помочь.

— Как же я не люблю эти пустые разговоры, но если вы этого хотите, так слушайте, — Шерлок многозначно посмотрел на него, ожидая какой-то реакции, однако Джон продолжал так же пристально смотреть на собеседника, — я — единственный в мире консультирующий детектив. Всё, что занимает меня, и чем я никогда не пренебрегу — загадки! Впрочем, я не менее увлечен некоторыми областями прикладной химии. А в перерывах могу помногу дней думать, играть на скрипке. Надеюсь, для начала этих сведений достаточно?

Джон приподнял брови, а на лице появилось задумчивое выражение.

— С учетом вашей, кхм… работы, что же я для вас? Очередная загадка? — неверяще произнес он.

— Ваша прямота мне нравится, и вы совершенно правы, Джон. Ваше появление здесь для меня не больше, чем очередная загадка.

Джон вздохнул и заметно расслабился.

— Наверное, это самый странный разговор, который мне когда-либо приходилось вести. Единственное, что я могу сказать напоследок: хорошего вечера, Шерлок. — Джон развернулся спиной к нему и собрался уже продолжить путь, но всего одна фраза детектива заставила его передумать:

— Я чувствую магическую печать, — наконец признался Шерлок, — и я могу помочь избавиться от неё.

Джон резко обернулся. В его глазах появился живой интерес.

— Ты чародей? — Джон еще раз окинул внимательным взглядом Холмса, пытаясь оценить его, но внутренний инстинкт молчал, да и опыт подсказывал, что Холмс мало похож на волшебника, ведь те слишком самодовольны, никогда не упустят случая продемонстрировать свою силу и выкинуть очередной магический трюк. Нет, Шерлок Холмс мог быть кем угодно, но только не волшебником.

— Нет, я обычный человек, но с магией сталкивался уже не раз, — Шерлок поправил воротник своего пальто, — Лондон всегда был окутан ей и даже в самом темном и мрачном уголке можно увидеть след волшебства.

— «След волшебства», — Джон фыркнул, — не слышал ничего более абсурдного.

— Вы не первый, кто не верит, но все дело в том, под каким углом смотреть на окружающие предметы, — Холмс сделал шаг вперед, — проблема кроется в ограниченности человеческого мышления, нашего сознания, а точнее подсознания. Многие не способны видеть дальше своего носа. Взять хотя бы то, что человечество гордится тем, что изобрело электричество. Малоизвестный факт: Майкл Фарадей был искуснейшим чародеем и именно он создал первый электрогенератор, но люди почему-то предпочли вычеркнуть это из истории. Такие понятия, как наука, открытия, прогресс, были бы просто невозможны и неосуществимы, не будь на свете волшебства.

— Хотите сказать, что и яблоко неслучайно упало на голову Ньютону? — Джон уже мысленно пожалел о том, что решил пойти следом за Холмсом, ведь с каждой секундой он убеждался в том, что повстречал на своем пути очередного болтуна.

— Случайности не случайны, — совершенно спокойно и без былого пыла, произнес Холмс.

— Что ж, — Джон пожал плечами, — стало быть, и наша встреча тоже не случайность?

— Как знать, — лицо детектива вновь приняло выражение полного равнодушия, — но в любом случае я намерен сейчас вернуться домой, ведь как бы я ни любил риск, однако находиться в Мэрилебоне, будучи беззащитным, в столь позднее время слишком опрометчиво.

— Так значит выбор сейчас за мной, верно? — Джон облизнул губу и мысленно досчитал до десяти, пытаясь придумать хоть один убедительный довод, почему он должен был доверять, но как назло в голову ничего не приходило, поэтому его: «Хорошо, я согласен», — прозвучало как приговор самому себе.

— Неужели не последует никаких дополнительных вопросов? — не без доли сарказма поинтересовался Холмс, покручивая в руках череп.

— Пока что нет, но это не значит…

— Вот и славно, — Шерлок вновь бесцеремонно перебил его, — нам нужно поторапливаться, ведь вампиры совсем распоясались, а я как назло забыл свой осиновый кол.

Дорога до Бейкер-Стрит 221 не принесла никаких сюрпризов, все кругом было слишком тихим, спокойным и оттого еще более непривычным. Снег, как и в других частях города, падал огромными хлопьями. Автомобильные дороги давно стояли, погребенные под толщей снега, а тротуар украшался редкой едва заметной цепочкой следов, которые то и дело исчезали под новой порцией снега. Подобный пейзаж быстро перестал казаться чем-то ненормальным и даже успел приесться.

— А вот и дом, — его новый знакомый остановился перед черной дверью, которая, при близком рассмотрении, сияла блеклым синим свечением, и позвонил в звонок. Не прошло и минуты, как она отворилась, и на пороге с улыбкой на лице их встречала миссис Хадсон.

— Ты задержался, дорогой, — обратилась она к Шерлоку, пропуская внутрь, — тебе бы следовало хоть изредка отвечать на звонки.

— Я предпочитаю смс, — без намека на грубость ответил он, — познакомьтесь, это мой новый сосед, Джон Уотсон.

Только сейчас женщина обратила внимание на человека, который продолжал стоять в тени.

— Проходите, — мягко прозвучал её голос, и Джон еще раз подивился тому, насколько легко люди готовы впустить в свой дом незнакомца.

— Здравствуйте, — Джон неуверенно протянул руку и скованно улыбнулся, миссис Хадсон не растерялась и пожала её, — я, надеюсь, не помешаю вам.

— Что вы, — она закрыла за Джоном дверь, — Шерлоку не хватает общения, а старая колдунья не самая лучшая компания для столь энергичного молодого человека.

— Не стоит так себя принижать, миссис Хадсон, — Шерлок искренне улыбнулся, — никто не сможет сравниться с вами в вашем ремесле, поэтому вы не бесполезны, да и как можно назвать человека, способного создавать чары маскировки, бесполезным?

— Туше, Шерлок, вечно ты пытаешься мне льстить.

— Напротив я говорю чистую правду.

— Значит, дверь — это тоже ваша работа, миссис… — Джон внимательно осмотрел коридор в поисках других предметов магии, его голову занимали сейчас другие мысли, нежели соблюдение правил этикета.

— Хадсон, — она дотронулась до кольца, что был на безымянном пальце правой руки, и повернула массивный фиолетовый камень влево, так что изнутри дверь засияла мягким белым светом, — всегда следует запечатывать дверь на тот случай, если в дом явятся незваные гости вроде вурдалаков, оборотней и призраков.

— Неплохо, — Джон выдавил из себя улыбку, мысленно ставя целью выяснить, зачем этим созданиям являться сюда, ведь обычно те достаточно миролюбивы, если исключить мстительность и врожденную злобность из списка недостатков.

— У меня слишком много врагов, — Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, — и они в любой момент могут захотеть свести со мной счеты.

— Даже не представляю, чем вы могли насолить им. Неужели вы украли любимую косточку у оборотня, осквернили могилу вурдалака или нашли проклятую призраком вещицу?

— Лучше об этом не знать, хотя пару проклятых вещиц в моей коллекции имеется, — он стянул перчатки и посмотрел на домовладелицу, — думаю, Джону следует показать его комнату, миссис Хадсон.

— Хорошо, Шерлок, — она выразительно посмотрела ему в глаза, после чего развернулась лицом к Джону и указала на лестницу, — ваша комната на третьем этаже.

Джон лишь кивнул и поспешил подняться следом за ней. В конце концов, какой ему смысл отказываться от крыши над головой? Он явно пробудет в Лондоне больше времени, чем изначально рассчитывал, ведь его надежды на новые сведения, что он жаждал раздобыть в пабе, совершенно не оправдались, а значит разыскать чародея Тарна стало в разы труднее.

— Как ваша рука? — вдруг вырвала его из размышлений женщина, что остановилась на междуэтажной площадке.

— Простите, — Джон непонимающе посмотрел на домовладелицу, но она никак не выдавала себя.

— Я вижу, как вы сосредоточены на том, чтобы удержать свой груз, будто боитесь, что рука предательски ослабнет.

— Старая травма, ничего особенного, — поспешно пояснил Джон и взял сумку здоровой — правой рукой. Миссис Хадсон никак не прокомментировала его жест, однако не приняла сказанное за чистую монету. Джон знал, что колдунья догадается, кто он, а значит, последуют вопросы, ответить на которые он не мог. Впрочем, догадка придет не сразу, и в его власти было отсрочить этот момент. Открыв дверь и войдя в комнату, он поставил сумку у порога, раскрыл шторы и начал потихоньку обустраиваться, благо его объем личных вещей был небольшим, а раскладывание одежды заняло меньше десяти минут.

Отсиживаться в комнате не имело смысла, поэтому выбрав самый нейтральный предлог, Джон начал решительно спускаться по лестнице, пока его слух не уловил обрывки фраз, доносившихся из гостиной.

— …и все-таки я не понимаю, почему именно он? Что такого в этом Джоне Уотсоне? Хоть одну подсказку.

Джон застыл на последней ступеньке и осторожно заглянул в дверной проем, надеясь увидеть лицо собеседников, но никого кроме детектива, сидевшего с ногами в кресле, не было.

— С кем вы разговариваете? — решил подать голос военный, но Холмс продолжал обнимать колени и неотрывно смотреть в пол. Его «друг» — Мерлин уже перекочевал на каминную полку и черными пустыми глазницами взирал на детектива.

— Ни с кем. Кажется, подобное называется монологом.

— Не хотел прерывать, просто я подумал, что было бы неплохо выпить чашку чая, — постарался оправдать свое вмешательство Джон.

— Кухня в вашем распоряжении, — небрежно ответил Шерлок.

— Значит, вы детектив? — Джон вошел в гостиную и придирчиво посмотрел на царивший в комнате беспорядок. — А тут не мешало бы убраться.

— Я в процессе уборки. Разве незаметно? — детектив указал головой в сторону коробок, что громоздились на столе, — разбираю старые архивы.

— И удачно? — Джон не желал портить отношения с этим человеком, и все же его вопрос звучал, как издевка.

— Вполне.

В этот момент бывший военный подошел к дивану, над которым висела карта Лондона с множественными пометками, оставленными красным и синим маркером. Джон нашел взглядом название и саму улицу Бейкер-Стрит, что были выделены синим цветом, а над проходящим кварталом Мерилебон был начерчен знак вопроса. Понять что-либо по этой карте было невозможно. Хотя бы потому, что некоторые места вроде Трафальгарской площади или Даунинг–Стрит, да и весь западный Хаунслоу были попросту зачеркнуты, однако единственный человек, который был способен хоть что-то прояснить, продолжал сидеть в кресле и не шевелился.

— И вам это нравится. В смысле работать консультирующим детективом и разгадывать загадки?

— В каждом лабиринте свой _минотавр_ и мне приятно выводить его на свет.

— Сейчас должно быть затишье в преступном мире?

— И почему же? — на лице Шерлока было искреннее недоумение.

— В Лондоне царит непогода, вряд ли преступнику удастся совершить что-нибудь грандиозное, не прибегая к транспорту, — неуверенно ответил Джон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Вы заблуждаетесь. За одним преступлением следует другое… но в чем-то вы правы, — Шерлок резко поднялся с кресла и подошел к окну, — сейчас настала, как мне уже кажется, бесконечная череда банальностей, взять хотя бы волшебный порошок, что побуждает к самоубийствам, отравляя человеческое сознание, или, — он повернулся лицом к Джону и ухмыльнулся. — Ставшая вновь популярной классика жанра: отравленные яблоки, не менее удачные, начиненные редким ядом бельгийские конфеты, и острые предметы, один укол которых погружает в вечный сон. Разве этим кого-нибудь сейчас можно удивить? Скотланд-Ярд? Полицию? — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Преступный элемент совершенно обмельчал, впрочем, как и их деяния, но все события имеют одно общее звено, которое неоспоримо и ведет оно прямо в Мэрилебон.

— Колдовство, — понимающе произнес Джон.

— Вы уже начинаете соображать, — в словах Холмса не было и намека на комплимент.

— Так что же такое необычное скрыто в этом квартале?

— Ответа как такового у меня нет, но есть как минимум три теории, — Шерлок посмотрел на Мерлина, — хотя нет, у меня пять теорий, правда, если хоть одна из них окажется правдой, то нашему миру несдобровать.

— Ясно, то есть, действительно, это довольно увлекательно, — Джон попытался сделать все, чтобы его фраза звучала не так неуклюже, но красноречивый взгляд, которым он был награжден, сказал сам за себя. — Не помню, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Прости. — Голос перестает звучать так официально и сухо. — Я отвык от общества и общения в целом.

— Брось. Разве бывший военный может бояться кого-то вроде меня? Я не причиню никакого вреда, Джон. Расслабься, — небрежно сказал он.

— Я все-таки пойду, попью чай. Кухня там, верно? — Джон указал в сторону большого проема, Холмс молча кивнул, при этом заприметив, какое неестественное очертание в области поясницы было у его нового соседа.

— Думает справиться со мной обычным оружием, — тихо произнес он, подойдя к каминной полке. — Почему же ты замолчал, Мерлин? Должно же быть в этом человеке хоть что-то, ради чего стоило оставить его в _живых_? Хотя бы один намек я от тебя заслужил.


	4. Часть 2. Загадка Марни-роуд.

Сна не было. Большую часть ночи Джон провел, бесцельно уставившись в потолок. Голова его сильно гудела после слишком утомительного процесса осмысления событий, произошедших с ним, а левая рука вновь напоминала о себе, отзываясь ноющей болью при малейшем телодвижении.

— Чёрт… — Джон не выдержал и закатал рукав футболки, после чего прохладной ладонью дотронулся до кожи. Этот секундный контакт незамедлительно вызвал у него шипение и мучительный вздох. Боль, что он испытал, сравнима с той, как если бы на него вылили котел раскаленного масла. Его воображение мгновенно разыгралось: он представил, как комнату заполнил запах горящей человеческой плоти… Джон почувствовал приступ тошноты. Необходимо сконцентрировать внимание.

Здоровой рукой он спешно нащупал включатель у настольной лампы. При её рассеянном свете на его коже явственно начали проступать кольцевые дуги, которые с каждой секундой становились все ярче из-за закипающей крови. Вены выступили вперед, а мелкие капилляры прямо на глазах багровели и лопались.

— Это еще что?.. — одними губами произнес Джон не в силах двинуться с места. Головная боль резко усилилась. Он вздрогнул и будто парализованный завалился набок, а скрипичная музыка, доносившаяся снизу, стремительно распространяла по дому свою печальную песнь. В памяти его всплыл случай, казавшийся слишком туманным, чтобы вспоминать его, и слишком мимолетным, чтобы его воспринять. Ему почти удалось почувствовать облегчение, если не считать ослепляющего света, быстро уходящего в бесконечность, что предстал перед его глазами…

_— Гарри, — отец взял сестру за руку и усадил на стул рядом с собой, — что произошло? Почему твой младший брат боится оставаться с тобой наедине? Вы опять поссорились, или ты снова стала дразнить его?_

_Гарриет посмотрела на отца, а после лишь искоса глянула на дверной проем. Сама только мысль о том, что Гарри узнала о шпионаже, вселяла в Джона дикий страх. Он зажал рот двумя руками и осторожно прижался к стене. Сердце маленького мальчика учащенно стучало, а глаза с испугом смотрели на большое зеркало, что стояло прямо перед ним. Джон слишком долго и пристально наблюдал за отражением в нем, но пересилить себя и уйти он не мог, а она наверняка с самого начала знала об этом._

_— Ну же, дочка? — отец обнял за плечи, прижав девочку к себе, — обещаю я не стану ругать тебя, просто скажи правду._

_— Джон ведь другой, верно? — её руки нежно дотронулись до отца, а после ласково обвили шею. Наблюдать за этим отчего-то ещё более неприятно Джону. Он вспомнил вдруг о сказках и злых ведьмах, что точно так же вели себя._

_— Вы оба уникальны, — по-отечески добро подтвердил отец, — мы с мамой любили, и всегда будем любить вас._

_Упоминание матери, тут же заставило девочку вздрогнуть и чуть отстраниться. Лицо как-то совсем быстро побледнело, а её глаза пытливо смотрели на родителя._

_— Мама ушла из-за Джона? — настойчиво спросила Гарриет. Сама постановка вопроса заметно расстроила отца._

_— Мы же договорились не говорить об этом, Гарри, — в его взгляде промелькнуло беспокойство, — надеюсь, ты ничего не говорила ему?_

_-Почему вы не избавились от него? Разве магия не признак отравленной крови? — с детской непосредственностью поинтересовалась она, мгновенно меняя тон своего голоса, поняв, что только так добьется своего._

_— Я, как и ты, скучаю по маме. Цена, которую заплатила она, была страшной, но ты не должна ненавидеть брата. Вины Джона в случившемся нет, — он погладил её по голове, а Джон неверяще мотал головой. Разум маленького мальчика не желал мириться с мыслью, что именно он стал причиной того, что мама ушла. Одинокая слеза предательски скатилась по щеке, оставляя после себя влажную дорожку. В голове звучал голос, который просил его успокоиться, но горечь изъедала изнутри._

_— Джон мне не брат, — тихо произнесла Гарри, — это он виноват в том, что родился уродом и не смог контролировать себя! — Гарриет вскочила со стула и выбежала из комнаты, ни разу даже не оглянувшись и не выдав присутствие брата._

В носу свербило от запаха спирта. Джон медленно открыл глаза, и его расфокусированный взгляд остановился на сосредоточенном лице Холмса.

— Как часто ты падаешь в обморок? — Шерлок склонился над ним, пристально рассматривая, будто перед ним оказался подопытный образец для вскрытия, ведь этот взгляд явно мысленно «препарировал», выявлял изъяны, читая каждый жест и улавливая мимолетные эмоции. Джону стало еще более не по себе.

— Такое со мной случилось впервые, — он, чуть повернув голову, облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что страшного узора на его теле больше нет.

— Подняться самостоятельно сможешь? — не слишком уж тактично поинтересовался он.

— Вполне, — Джон осторожно сел и качнул головой: перед глазами все плыло, — как долго я так пролежал?

— Пару минут, — сухо ответил он, после чего пояснил, — я не мог проигнорировать звук падения чего-то тяжелого.

— Спасибо, — в голосе Джона звучала искренняя благодарность, — наверное, все дело в бессоннице.

— Вид у тебя действительно больной, — вынес вердикт Шерлок, скептически разглядывая пострадавшего, — возможно отравление.

— Чем? Чистым воздухом Лондона? — хоть ироничность была не к месту, но Джон хотел снять появившееся в комнате напряжение. — Все в порядке, просто усталость, — быстро отмахнулся он и скованно улыбнулся.

— Тогда мне остается довести до твоего сведения, что миссис Хадсон сегодня в качестве исключения приготовила завтрак, и твоя порция ждет внизу, — Шерлок выпрямился и направился к двери, — а днем, если ты сегодня свободен, то вполне бы мог помочь мне с одним делом.

— Тебе нужна помощь от _меня_? — в тоне Джона промелькнула озабоченность. — Разве такой как я может чем-то помочь?

— Вполне, — в ход пущена очередная дежурная улыбка, — я давно ищу ассистента.

— И в чем же заключаются его обязанности? — Уотсон поднялся с пола и неуверенно прошелся до комода, мысленно ставя себе диагноз — сотрясение.

— От тебя требуется всего-то быть рядом в нужный момент и в случае опасности прийти на помощь, — Шерлок подошел ближе к столу и потянулся к нижнему ящику, отчего владелец заметно напрягся, — ваш браунинг тоже следует взять с собой. Не стану отрицать, но девятимиллиметровая пуля бывает надежней любых слов. — Шерлок, выдержав паузу, ограничился лишь прикосновением к гладкому дереву и не стал заглядывать внутрь. — Мы выезжаем через двадцать минут, — сухо осведомил он, — и я крайне не люблю ждать.

— Разве я ответил согласием? — Джон все еще был напряжен и не переставал следить за каждым движением своего странного соседа.

— Оно и не нужно, ведь такие люди как ты, Джон, больше всего на свете любят риск и опасность, а я могу гарантировать их с лихвой.

— Звучит, как заезженная рекламная акция, — он резко запнулся и чуть более сурово произнес: — прежде чем дать окончательный ответ, я должен узнать о деле.

— Ничего необычного, — Холмс выпрямился и оглянулся на Джона, — дом на Марни роуд 24, два часа назад ожил и взял в заложники семью, что проживала в нем. Естественно тут не обошлось без вмешательства кого-то стороннего. Я даже не удивлюсь, если мы застанем внутри парочку разбушевавшихся боггартов*, ведь они есть в каждом доме, которому больше сотни лет. Другое дело, что эти существа никогда при этом не стремятся кого-нибудь убить. В любом случае, Скотланд-Ярд уже подключился к делу и пытается освободить семью.

— Не совсем понимаю, тогда зачем там мы? — Джон решительно открыл верхний ящик комода и достал из него чистую рубашку.

— Как правило, имея дело с заколдованным домом, от нас требуется найти источник проклятья и собственноручно уничтожить его. Но дело в том, что в полиции год от года мельчают кадры. На место одно нерасторопного инспектора приходит другой, еще более ограниченный, и чей природный ум — его стратегический запас — совершенно не развит и не задействован. Я же придерживаюсь мнения, что любой навык нужно развивать, а разум преобразовывать в орудие высокой точности.

— Другими словами, они хотят, чтобы кто-то вместо них проник в дом? — Джон вопросительно посмотрел на детектива, но тот лишь едва заметно усмехнулся и произнёс:

— Именно. Я ведь говорил — ничего особенного, — скучающе подтвердил Шерлок.

— Но прежде я никогда не имел дела с заколдованными домами, — поспешил признать Джон, быстро стянув с себя футболку и столь же быстро надев рубашку, не давая Шерлоку ни малейшей возможности рассмотреть своё тело.

— Не только ты, — горячо возразил Шерлок, — и оттого это дело кажется мне еще более увлекательным.

***

Поездка в метро получилась бы более продуктивной, если бы не обернулась часовым стоянием в очереди перед преграждающим путь турникетом. Еще совсем недавно использовавшееся в обиходе слово «час-пик» не могло в полной мере отразить такой ажиотаж и скопление народа в одном месте. Эта людская масса то и дело грозила превратиться в массовую давку.

Носы у бедных лондонцев уже начинали свербеть от удручающего сочетания пота вкупе со всевозможными запахами дезодорантов, духов, табака и затхлости, последний аромат объяснялся присутствием множества бездомных, вынужденных ночевать в метро, чтобы не замерзнуть насмерть.

— Может, было бы надежней взять на прокат снегоход? — Джон попытался удобно встать, но лишь ухудшил свое положение, так как теперь его буквально впечатали в спину впереди стоящего консультирующего-детектива.

— Ни одно агентство Лондона их не предоставляет, я проверял, — подал голос Холмс, которого все время стремилась прижать к стене рядом стоящая грузная женщина, — не понимаю, куда все эти люди спешат… — он не договорил. Его лицо вновь скривилось, ведь вышеупомянутая женщина еще раз толкнула его в попытке отвоевать для своего живота еще один дюйм.

— Нужно было идти пешком, — нехотя признался Шерлок и с нескрываемым отвращением посмотрел на соседку, — неким индивидам бы это точно не повредило.

После турникета предстояла еще одна получасовая задержка, во время которой то и дело были озвучены весьма нелестные отзывы, касающиеся самого метро, расписания поездов, которое менялось подобно самой неустойчивой из всех — лондонской погоды.

— Что-то слишком участились перебои с электричеством, — раздраженно произнес Шерлок, всматриваясь во тьму туннеля.

— Думаете в этом причина задержки? — растирая руки, произнес Джон.

— Пути все то время, что мы стоим, не под напряжением, — нехотя пояснил он, так как если бы это был самый очевидный факт.

— С таким успехом мы бы могли остаться дома, — облачко пара вырвалось изо рта Уотсона и быстро растворилось. Шерлок хмыкнул, осмотрелся по сторонам, а затем решительно спрыгнул с платформы вниз.

— Не самая лучшая идея, — прокомментировал его действия Джон.

— Согласен, — из кармана пальто Холмс извлек карманный фонарик, — однако это все же лучше, чем ожидание. Просто следуй за мной и держись подальше от рейсов. Путь предстоит не близкий. — Шерлок посветил фонариком перед собой. — На поезде от станции Бейкер-стрит до станции Слоун-сквер восемнадцать минут, а если пешком, это же расстояние займет примерно пятьдесят минут, после чего еще столько же по времени занимает путь до Марни-роуд, но уже идти придется по снегу и на морозе.

— Это слегка обнадеживает, — Джон спрыгнул следом, а после приземления накинул капюшон пуховика, — так значит держаться подальше от рейсов?

— Я не из тех, кто поддерживает милую дружескую беседу и не любитель повторять дважды. Больше всего я ценю в людях способность молчать.

Джон понимающе кивнул и без протестов выполнил данную установку и следовал за ним, что не могло не порадовать Шерлока, который попутно анализировал и просчитывал заранее все возможные исходы расследуемого дела, как бы это ни противоречило его принципам — не строить заранее никаких теорий.

Проблема любого преступления с применением магии или без неё — установление мотива. Сама личность преступника уходила на второй план и не являлась первостепенной задачей. А в делах, где включалась сила потусторонняя, вероятность пути по ложному следу неуклонно росла, поэтому была важна лишь причина, послужившая началом для тех или иных событий. До этого дня он ничего не слышал об оживших домах, но за час до выхода из дома Шерлок наскоро запасся необходимыми знаниями и предосторожностями. Особого беспокойства по этому поводу он не испытывал, ведь обычно такого низкого уровня заклинания использовались достаточно редко, да и кому придет в голову нарочно злить обитателей дома — боггартов? От них было мало толку, и они всегда были слишком непредсказуемы, что могло разрушить любой, даже самый гениальный коварный план. И все же во всем это таился какой-то подвох, и он это чувствовал, ибо Шерлок Холмс являлся последней инстанцией, последним пристанищем надежды у тех, кому требовалась помощь. К его услугам люди обращались лишь тогда, когда закон был совершенно бессилен.

Когда они оба прибыли на Марни-роуд их взору представилась длинная, тянущаяся по обе стороны цепочка однотипных частных домов с выступающими вперед шестиугольными эркерами, отличающихся от своих братьев-клонов лишь мелкими малозначительными деталями, такими как: наличие внешней отделки, цветом штукатурки, черепицей, ухоженностью газона или пристроенной верандой. Район Баттерси, где еще в семнадцатом веке обосновался средний класс, и по сей день оставался несколько обособленным и недоступным, ведь даже в нынешнее время содержать подобные трех-четырехэтажные дома было крайне накладно.

— Тут довольно мило, — Джон остановился и недовольно посмотрел вперед: до пункта назначения необходимо было пройти по сугробам, которые были ему по колено, а то и выше.

— Никогда не понимал стремление людей быть похожими друг на друга, — Шерлок подошел ближе к заваленной снегом машине и стряхнул с бампера снег, — у них даже автомобили исключительно немецкие. Какая же странная у людей с деньгами тяга к подражательству.

— Как насчет надежности и практичности? — предположил Джон, осмотревшись. Снежный покров везде был совершенно ровный и кругом ни одного признака того, что хоть кто-то из жителей выходил на улицу.

— Боюсь, что дело тут исключительно в подражании, — Шерлок достаточно шустро продолжил идти вперед, будто хождение по двухфутовым сугробам входило в его ежедневный рацион.

— Постой, — крикнул запыхавшийся Джон, — я не успеваю за тобой.

— Где же твоя физическая подготовка, боец? — Шерлок недовольно оглянулся и явно был не намерен идти на уступки.

— У меня не такие длинные ноги, — буркнул в ответ запыхавшийся Джон, — и я в отличие от тебя проваливаюсь.

— Тогда тебе следовало остаться дома, — не менее любезно осведомил его детектив.

— Я же тут по твоей милости, Шерлок! — Джон сделал еще один шаг, и снова его нога намертво увязла в сугробе. Вот уж незадача — снег притягивался к нему и нарочно скапливался вокруг его ног, будто стремился удержать на месте. От Шерлока его настороженный вид не укрылся:

— Что с тобой? — детектив продолжил стоять на том же месте, но тон его голоса стал несколько обеспокоенным.

— Просто решил передохнуть, — сквозь зубы ответил Джон и еще раз предпринял попытку высвободиться из импровизированного снежного плена, но тщетно.

— И зачем я только послушал Мерлина? — тихо бубнил Шерлок, а после нехотя отправился на выручку. Он достаточно резко схватил Джона за руку, — пошли! — приказал он и дернул, пытаясь повести за собой, но тот не сдвинулся с места, лишь его туловище слегка покачнулось. — Да, ты просто притягиваешь к себе волшебство.

— Я заметил, — зло произнес Джон, которому явно не нравилось это снисходительно повелительное отношение к себе. Важной персоной он себя не считал, но и терпеть подобное поведение был не намерен. Наклонившись, Джон взял в руки горсть снега, а после откинул его в сторону, — иди, я сам как-нибудь с этим разберусь.

— Это поможет, но не будешь же ты каждый раз сам себя раскапывать? — детектив прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, — думаю, тебе с самого начала следовало призвать на помощь своего «друга». Ты ведь должен выгуливать его, наверняка он шумит и гремит, когда ты не уделяешь ему внимания или забываешь о его существовании. Такой артефакт как у тебя в наше время невероятно ценен, только никак не пойму, сколько ему лет и где ты его нашел, хотя впрочем, это не так уж важно.

Джон постарался не выглядеть, как человек, которого застигли врасплох, но изобразить искреннее недоумение у него никак не получалось.

— Брось, — Шерлок поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на серое небо, — на Бейкер-стрит много защитных заклинаний и я не настолько невежественен, чтобы не распознать его.

— Я не понимаю о чем речь, — выдавил из себя Джон, решительно настроенный на то, что справится с этим сам.

— Дай угадаю, ковер-самолет попросту не слушается тебя? — Шерлок вновь оказался слишком близко и, увидев его раздосадованное выражение лица, понял, что прав. — Метла моей бабки постоянно норовит скинуть любого, кто пытается на ней прокатиться. Знаешь, абсолютно все магические предметы стремятся показать свой характер, так они чувствуют себя значимей, — как бы невзначай упомянул Шерлок.

— Повторяю, я не понимаю о чем речь, и до волшебных метел мне нет никакого дела, — огрызнулся Джон и едва не упал вперед лицом. Кто-то невидимый будто обхватил его запястья и потянул вниз, а его кожаные перчатки быстро исчезали под толщей снега.

— Как бы там ни было, но кому-то ты понадобился, Джон, — Шерлок теперь с нескрываемым любопытством присел рядом на корточки и дотронулся до снега, — это не похоже на классическую магическую ловушку, но оно устроено по тому же принципу. В таком деле бы не повредил независимый союзник, — весьма многозначно и таинственно закончил Шерлок.

— Только вот ковер-самолет не слушается меня, да и я не волшебник, чтобы приказывать ему! — как можно громче произнес Джон, который уже начал испытывать легкий приступ паники, ведь к такому повороту он был точно не готов.

— Что звучит еще невероятней, раз он выбрал тебя своим хозяином, — Холмс поднялся на ноги и выпрямился, — не думал, что мне придется просить, но ты должен позвать его. Тем более снегопад усилился, а значит, совсем скоро ты лишишься еще какой-нибудь части тела.

Джон повернул голову и зло посмотрел на Шерлока. В его мыслях уже несколько раз мелькнула идея высказаться относительно умственных способностей некоторых и неумении слушать. Вот только прогонять, возможно, единственного человека, что остался в этом районе — совершенно не хотелось. Успокоившись, Джон постарался представить перед собой ковер-самолет и обратился к нему, не гнушаясь лести (в сказках подобный прием всегда срабатывал). Но вот в реальности никто спустя минуту не являлся на выручку.

— Я же говорил, — шепотом произнес Джон, чувствуя некую комичность своего положения и радуясь, что никто кроме Холмса, не узнает, что он стоял посреди улицы и ждал, когда его полностью поглотит чёртов снег.

— Путь сюда не близкий, да ты, наверняка, скрутил и перевязал его, — возразил Шерлок, вновь обращая свое внимание на дома, — а дело становится намного интересней, что компенсирует мне нехватку остроты и оригинальности в преступлениях. Пожалуй, это просто удача, что я первый нашел тебя!

В этом месте Уотсон закатил глаза, выразив этим всё, что думает о Шерлоке Холмсе и случившемся, пускай даже его лицо было обращено к снегу. Джон совершенно точно не разделял мнения детектива и в очередной раз пожалел о том, что пошел за ним. Последнее даже вошло у него в привычку. Эксцентричности в его новом знакомом, хоть отбавляй, а вот загадок для неподготовленного человека, как-то слишком много, что рождало само собой подозрения. Решение убежать как только он освободится, пришло мгновенно, и плевать, что единственный чародей, способный снять с него проклятье, так и не найден, но ведь не один же он в мире, верно?

— Он все-таки летит на твой зов, — Шерлок развернулся лицом к югу, ведь именно оттуда доносился легчайший шёпот, какой производит ветер или что-то, рассекающее воздух. Вскоре в небе появилась единственная темная точка, что стремительно приближалась к ним и росла, по мере сокращения расстояния. Но Джон не разделял его радости, ведь так и не понимал, чем этот магический предмет может помочь, разве что закрутится волчком и подобно торнадо раскидает снег? Нелепость, да и только.

Но ковер-самолет действительно летел, что есть мочи и вовсе не один, как думал поначалу Шерлок. Череп вольготно устроился прямо по центру ковра-самолета и казался весьма довольным, если расценить как улыбку то, как сложена его челюсть. Мерцающий в пустых глазницах синий огонек мгновенно оценил происходящее и просканировал улицу, а после резко потух.

Ковер начал плавно снижаться, будто стремясь произвести должно впечатление. Только вот он не знал, что Шерлок Холмс оценить подобное умение или восхититься — был не в состоянии. В мире, где каждый день происходят чудеса, они быстро теряют свою привлекательность.

— Мерлин, — Шерлок недоумевающе взял в руки череп, а после просмотрел на ковер-самолет, продолжавший покорно парить в воздухе, который вблизи представлял достаточно жалкое зрелище, ведь в развернутом виде были видны всего недостатки: он был потертым, изрядно выгоревшим на солнце, а его узоры выглядели необычно — или выглядели бы, не будь так изношены. К тому же ковер был слишком грязный, края обтрёпаны, а некогда золотая бахрома представляла собой один большой спутанный комок из растрепавшихся ниток. — Его долгое время использовали в качестве циновки, лежащей перед входом в дом, — быстро сделал вывод Холмс, на что ковер ответил утвердительным покачиванием двух уголков, — у него никогда не было настоящего хозяина, что использовал его по назначению и поэтому твой ковер, Джон, такой невоспитанный.

Ковер-самолет, услышав последнюю фразу, недовольно отлетел и сделал пируэт в воздухе, пытаясь переубедить Шерлока, но тот лишь едва заметно улыбался, наблюдая за ним.

— Одна поправка — этот ковер вовсе не мой, — сбивчиво произнес Джон, который уже чувствовал, что не может дальше стоять в такой неудобной позе, ведь сила таинственного притяжения росла и крепла с каждой минутой. Шерлок вновь переключил свое внимание на Джона.

— Еще не чувствуешь сонливость? — вежливо уточнил Шерлок, беря подмышку череп.

— А должен? — Джон задрал голову выше, пытаясь найти взглядом Шерлока. — И вообще, что ты собираешься предпринять? Может, наконец, уже посвятишь меня в свои планы?

— Поскольку подкрепление у нас весьма неожиданное, то Мерлин вполне бы мог справиться с этим.

— Ты собираешься прибегнуть к его помощи? — обескураженно произнес Джон, попытавшись представить, как именно череп мог помочь.

— Не совсем, — поспешно остановил поток его мыслей Шерлок, он наклонился и положил череп туда, где предположительно были руки Джона, — тебе просто нужно довериться мне и не удивляться, если в голове ты услышишь чужой голос или почувствуешь присутствие кого-то стороннего.

Не успел Уотсон еще раз возразить или подумать о помешательстве, как ощутил, что в его сознание подобно шторму ворвалось нечто, размеры которого были поистине колоссальными. Оно мгновенно заполнило все тело, вытесняя лишнее, будто тело Джона являлось для него не больше чем пустая оболочка. Инстинкт самосохранения трубил об опасности, но куда бежать из собственного тела? Через некоторое время стало легче им двоим, ведь так устроен человеческий организм, у которого слишком высокая степень приспособляемости.

В черных глазницах черепа вновь появилось адское синее пламя. Погребенные под снегом конечности Уотсона ощутили долгожданную свободу. Невидимые путы быстро спали.

Это что-то пока не спешило уходить, оно не произнесло ни слова, не транслировало в сознание Джона свои мысли, чего нельзя сказать об эмоциях. Оно было взволнованно, и Джон сразу распознал этот другой, инородный спектр чувств — ведь чем бы оно ни являлось, пеклось существо лишь о безопасности Шерлока Холмса. Подобная привязанность, столь несокрушимая преданность была удивительна и оттого еще более загадочна.

Тем временем сам Шерлок крепко держал за плечи Джона, не давая тому упасть. Снег вокруг Мерлина становился черным, а размытые серые тени, больше похожие на чернильные пятна, начали свои дикие пляски. Весь этот театр теней отражался на снегу, на стенах зданий и обледенелых стеклах. Сами тени появились из ниоткуда и быстро окружили. Шерлок совершенно бесстрастно уставился перед собой, а ковер-самолет тем временем по-своему настороженно и обеспокоенно подлетел к ним ближе, явно забыв про свою ущемленную гордость.

Казалось, что прошло сто лет, а в реальности меньше пяти минут, прежде чем улица озарилась кроваво-красным светом. Весь снег на Марни-роуд растаял, превращаясь в буйный поток воды, который, несмотря на морозный воздух, шипя, выкипал прямо на глазах.

— Я только что выдал тебя, — словно эхо прозвучал призрачный голос Мерлина, — тебе следует уйти, прежде чем оно вновь явится сюда.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не отказываюсь от дел, которые сами попадают ко мне в руки, — Шерлок жестом подозвал ковер и уложил на него полностью обессиленного Уотсона, который второй раз за утро потерял сознание.

— Ловушка явно была настроена на тебя, — попробовал еще раз вразумить его Мерлин.

— Тогда я разочарован. Разве так ловят чародеев? — ответил Холмс с легкой полуулыбкой.

— Что произошло? — подал голос Джон, открыв глаза. — Ты снова вел монолог?

— Вроде того, — Шерлок поднял с асфальта Мерлина и водрузил его на ковер. — У тебя три минуты прийти в себя, прежде чем мы подойдем к тому зачарованному дому.

— Значит, задавать вопросы относительно произошедшего не имеет смысла? — Джон принял сидячее положение и с любопытством глянул на рядом лежащий череп.

— Не думаю, что я смогу ответить, — Шерлок пошел впереди этой странной процессии. Ковер летел не спеша, словно крадущийся во время охоты хищный зверь, ведь более медленного передвижения невозможно представить.

— А твой Мерлин какой-то древний магический артефакт, верно? — голос Джона, вопреки всему, звучал слишком взволнованно. Он уже активно боролся с внутренним желанием взять в руки «Мерлина» и хорошенько его рассмотреть, но что-то подсказывало, что последнему подобная бесцеремонность может прийтись не по вкусу.

— Я же сказал — ни слова! — Шерлок ловко перескочил большую лужу, давая себе фору и избегая тем самым любых расспросов.

Быстро оказавшись в нужном месте, Шерлок внимательно осмотрел фасад дома №24. Теперь отчетливо виднелись местами поврежденные и облупившиеся белые стены с проступающей наружу кирпичной кладкой, безжизненные и, тем не менее, словно наблюдающие за ними окна. Но Шерлок не был из тех, кто малейшее несоответствие приписывал к проявлению магии. Его аскетичный макиавеллиевский ум кроме отвратительных фигурок садовых гномов на газоне ничего необычного в самом здании и во вкусе его жильцов не приметил.

Только прежде чем ступить на порог дома, необходимо ознакомиться с планом здания, ведь каждый уважающий себя детектив, должен быть осмотрителен и осторожен. Поскольку все дома были идентичны друг другу, найти в интернете планировку здания ничего не стоило, да и агенты по недвижимости считали своим долгом как можно больше рассказать об продающихся домах. Достав из кармана свой телефон, Холмс быстро вбил в поиск Марни-роуд и нашел несколько предложений продажи\аренды домов на этой улице. Как он и ожидал, планы и расположение комнат были у всех совершенно одинаковы. На первом — подвальном этаже располагалась большая спальня и ванная комната. Второй — цокольный этаж вмещал в себя три спальные комнаты и одну общую ванную. Третий этаж — узкий коридор служил прихожей, единственная дверь, вела в гостиную, а оттуда можно попасть на кухню и во внутренний двор; на четвертом этаже располагалась еще одна гостиная и ванная комната.

— А так и не скажешь, что дом заколдован. Я рассчитывал увидеть горящие зловещим ярким светом окна или застать дом в мрачном запустении, как обычно показывают в фильмах ужасов, — Джон нетерпеливо соскочил с ковра-самолета и преодолел оставшийся путь пешком, ибо для того, чтобы перемещаться со скоростью улитки, нужно иметь терпение, как у Будды.

— В том то и дело, что ничего нет. Разбушевавшиеся боггарты выдают себя тем, что разбивают окна или шумят, круша мебель, — Шерлок недовольно подёрнул плечом, — здесь явно не обошлось без проклятья.

— Тогда нужно предупредить, чтобы полиция привезла сюда парочку высококвалифицированных ведьм или колдуна, — Джон пошел по гравийной дорожке следом за Шерлоком.

— Точнее целый легион бесполезных ведьм и колдунов, ведь справляться с проклятьями под силу только чародеям, — Холмс сжал губы и покачал головой, — нет, нужно раскрыть это дело самостоятельно.

— Но разве без магии…

— Даже в самом идеальном заклятии есть множество лазеек и допущений, не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь мог учесть все возможные варианты, — жестко произнес Шерлок, — и я не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты шел со мной.

— Я ведь уже дал своей согласие, выйдя следом за тобой из дома, — напомнил Джон, — и потом должна же быть от меня польза.

Шерлок согласно кивнул и поднялся по четырем каменным ступеням. Входная дубовая дверь казалась довольно крепкой, хотя имела две тонкие трещины в нижних досках и, судя по бронзовым гвоздям, относилась к другой эпохе, нежели сам этот незатейливый дом. Над входом по обе стороны было два узеньких окошка не более чем четыре дюйма глубиной, а рядом на кирпичной стене висел колокольчик и сразу под ним кнопка дверного звонка — белая, пластиковая и явно не вписывающаяся в интерьер дома. С другой стороны двери висел выполненный под старину фонарь, но роль газа в нем играла энергосберегающая лампа.

Шерлок поднес указательный палец к кнопке дверного звонка, а после вместо того, чтобы позвонить осторожно коснулся круглой дверной ручки, последовал плавный поворот по часовой стрелке и тихий щелчок замка. Владельцы дома видимо не имели привычки запираться, да и дверь совершенно легко поддалась, пропуская людей внутрь.  
Их взору предстал узкий небольшой коридор с массивной лестницей в конце и единственной дверью с левой стороны, которая была чуть приоткрыта. Осторожно переступив порог, Шерлок с Джоном начали осмотр.

В гостиной, что скрывалась за приоткрытой дверью, обнаружилась вся семья. Джон опустился на одно колено рядом с мужчиной, что лежал на полу, раскинув руки в стороны. Лицо его было бледным, как у покойника. Доктор наскоро проверил пульс и облегченно вздохнул — он был жив. Второй на очереди оказалась девочка-подросток, что застыла в сидячей позе на диване. Её голова завалилась набок и как-то совсем неестественно выгнулась, а кончики длинных светлых волос плавали в большой прозрачной вазе, но, как показал медицинский осмотр, девочка тоже была жива. В детском манеже среди множества мягких кубиков обнаружился годовалый малыш, который так и застыл, уткнувшись головкой в пол, но пульс у него слишком слабый. Джон осторожно поднял ребенка и уложил его на спину.

— Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся, ведь неизвестно, как действует проклятье, и что именно его вызвало, — предупредил Шерлок, спускаясь на две ступени ниже. Гостиная почти сразу переходила в кухню, служившую одновременно столовой, лишь эта небольшая разница уровня пола различала эти два совершенно разные по назначению комнаты. Недолго думая, Холмс склонился над телом еще одного члена семьи, а после тихо произнес:

— Мертва, — убрав руку с её сонной артерии, он закрыл глаза молодой женщины, осторожно коснувшись её лица. Деликатность этого жеста несколько приглушила шок от трагедии. Джон подошел ближе и оценивающе посмотрел на труп:

— Она была целью проклятья? — Джон постарался абстрагироваться и сосредоточится на деле, но легкая дрожь в голосе выдавала его смятение.

— Не думаю, — уверенно сказал он, — они все умрут, если мы не поймем причину. Источник проклятья где-то здесь. Предупреждаю сразу, им может оказаться любой предмет, но прежде, чем искать его, необходимо выкинуть из головы все мысли, нужен не предвзятый взгляд, здесь важное не ошибиться. Как только ты поймешь, что ты искал — ты увидишь нужное собственными глазами. Вся хитрость заключается в этом.

Джон обернулся и внимательно осмотрел пол в гостиной, а затем книжный шкаф, каминную полку, телевизор, журнальный столик, но ничего необычного, кроме кипы старых газет, не обнаружил. Шерлок же тем временем внимательно изучал содержимое кухонных шкафов и продукты в холодильнике, жестяные банки для специй.

— Совершенно обычная семья, — сухо констатировал Шерлок, которому ему уже не терпелось проверить остальные комнаты. Но проходя гостиную, он резко затормозил и принюхался, а после, озаренный догадкой, резко обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на журнальный столик.

— Странно, но этим газетам, судя по датам, больше двух недель, — пробормотал Холмс в раздумье.

— Страницы, — Джон моргнул несколько раз и присмотрелся к ним еще раз, — мне кажется, но они слишком замусолены по краям, а глянцевые обложки немного выцвели.

— На искажение цвета не похоже, — Шерлок осторожно наклонился к ним ближе. Его внимание привлекло то, что там, где газеты сложены вдвое, при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядели так, будто долгое время находились в воде. Но стоило только лицу детектива приблизиться, как из данных печатных изданий повалил чёрный дым, так если бы они горели. Однако газеты вместо того, чтобы чернеть, превращались в серую раскисшую голубую массу. Шерлок быстро среагировал и поднял ворот своего пальто, защищая им дыхательные пути, но зловредный дым уже проник в легкие, вызывая волну удушения и кашель.

Комнату быстро заполнил запах тления. Джон закрыл нос и рот рукой, закашливаясь. Шерлок решительно опрокинул ногой стол и тут же выделяющийся из газет туман заметно пошел на убыль. Холмс быстро оправился и усиленно замахал руками перед собой, разгоняя остатки дыма. К тому времени газеты превратились в съежившиеся скукоженные прямоугольники, от которых осталось меньше половины от привычного размера газеты.

— Что это было? — спросил Джон Шерлока. — Кто-то собирался нас убить?

Шерлок покачал головой:

— Нет, такими вещами не убивают, — и в качестве доказательства, он взял каминные щипцы и решительно подцепил ими одну из газет. Спокойно Шерлок развернул сложенную вдвое газету, точнее то, что от нее осталось. Сжавшиеся страницы слиплись в сплошной ком. Шерлок вытянул свободную руку в сторону. — Мне нужно что-то тонкое и острое.

Джон пробежался взглядом по комнате, пытаясь найти предмет, подходящий под это описание. Выбор его пал на кондитерскую лопаточку, что лежала на подносе, водруженном на пуфике. Вооруженный лопаточкой и щипцами, Шерлок получил возможность разъединить страницы газеты, не прикасаясь к ним, одну за другой. На всех страницах печать исчезла, оставив после себя слизкую, кожистую поверхность, совсем непохожую на бумагу, и только посередине виднелось нечто вроде водяного знака. Каждый знак был придирчиво рассмотрен Шерлоком, выражение лица которого с каждой перевернутой страницей становилось суровей и еще более озадаченным. Водяной таинственный знак по мере пролистывания становился все ярче и яснее, вплоть до середины газеты, после чего начал блекнуть, пока на последней странице не стал едва видимым.

Шерлок бросил на пол свои подручные «инструменты» и начал усиленно расхаживать по комнате. Взгляд его блуждал от предмета к предмету, и, не находя нужного, переключался на следующий. Джон молча наблюдал за этим метанием, как ему показалось — бесконечно долгие десять минут, пока Холмс не остановился и ликующе не произнес:

— О, какой это вызов! Никогда прежде мне не попадалось ничего подобного, — восхищенно сказал он, — не представляю, кто бы мог стать исполнителем, но, надо полагать, я столкнулся с виртуозом своего дела.

— «Виртуозом»? — уточнил Джон, явно не одобряя подобное веселье.

— Это приворот — гипноз другими словами, — Шерлок достал телефон и стал усиленно что-то на нем набирать, — нам повезло и по каким-то неясным пока причинам, газеты самоуничтожились. Любой, кто начинал читать заголовок или статью, мгновенно заставлял активироваться сокрытый на страницах механизм, тем самым выпуская ядовитый пар. Вот почему Марни-роуд совершенно безлюдна, ведь каждый житель получил две недели назад именно такую корреспонденцию.

— Тогда кто привлек тебя к расследованию, ведь не мог же ты самовольно вызваться?

— Думаю, это сделал тот, кто являлся зачинщиком, только не понимаю, зачем он выжидал так долго, мог бы выслать письмо раньше.

— Так значит письмо? — неуверенно произнес Джон. — Стало быть, доставили почтой?

— Нет, пришло на мой электронный адрес сегодня утром, — коротко пояснил Холмс. — Но ставить окончательную точку еще рано, мы ведь так и не убедились в том, что дом ожил. Нам остается тщательно проверить оставшиеся три этажа и лишь потом на основе полученной информации сделать выводы.

— В этом месте и так задействовано слишком много волшебства, думаешь, здесь может быть скрыто что-то еще? — скептически произнес Джон, осторожно дотронувшись до выбеленной стены. На ощупь она оказалась слегка ребристой и прохладной.

— Я полагаю, что нет смысла строить преждевременные догадки, — Шерлок вышел в коридор и взглянул со стороны на крохотную прихожую, — ты входил в дом последним, закрывал ли ты дверь на засов?

— Нет, — Джон вышел из комнаты, — совершенно точно.

Дверь выглядела совершенно не преступно, но в свете пережитых событий мрачновато. Джон еще больше засомневался в правильности происходящего.

— В таком случае, держись рядом со мной, — Шерлок подошел к массивной лестнице, — вниз или вверх?

— Вверх, — ответил Джон, засунув левую руку в карман, где лежал, снятый с предохранителя пистолет. Порой в таких случаях это самое лучшее для него успокоительное.

Шерлок как можно более тихо ступал по лестнице, но некоторые ступени оказались коварны и поскрипывали от малейшего давления. Четвертый этаж служил кабинетом. Вдоль стен шли массивные книжные шкафы, напротив письменного стола располагался искусственный электрический камин и кресло качалка. Несколько семейных фотографий громоздились на заставленной кубками и наградами полке, висевшей у окна.

— У покойной есть сертификат ведьмы, правда, уровень совсем низкий, — Шерлок повертел в руках диплом, что стащил с импровизированного камина.

— В ванной длинная изломанная трещина от пола до потолка, — Джон появился в проеме, — у них везде чисто и довольно ухожено, но в этой комнате кафельная кладка покрылась пятнами, а швы выкрошились. Не говоря уже об оконной раме, что вся покрыта плесенью.

— Вот и первое несоответствие, — Шерлок заглянул внутрь, — а еще в углах скопилась куча пыли и грязи, следов которых нет ни в кабинете, ни на первом этаже.

— Я бы не стал находиться в этой комнате долго, — предостерег Джон, — кусок этой стены может отвалиться в любой момент.

Совершенно проигнорировав эти предостережения, Шерлок прошел дальше в комнату, снял с руки перчатку и дотронулся до самой большой трещины. Мгновенно это незначительное давление заставило расколотые части стены просесть. Началось движение. Мелкие крошки и обломки от кафельной плитки стали падать в белоснежную керамическую ванну. Был слышен сильный гул, будто снаружи орудовал невидимый гигант, для которого этот дом представлялся игрушкой.

Шерлок с Джоном поспешили вернуться в более безопасное место — в кабинет. Внезапно пол под Джоном завибрировал и резко провалился, и он заскользил вниз по каменной плоскости — куске пола с верхнего этажа. Джон вовремя сориентировался и успел спрыгнуть, прежде чем часть пола под ним разлетелась в щепки. Довольно неудачно приземлившись, он схватился за плечо, которое судя по всему вывихнул, и закусил до крови губу, подавляя стон. В комнате поднялся столб строительной пыли, глаза быстро заслезились. Стремительный топот ног, и Шерлок буквально влетел в комнату, на ходу оценивая обстановку.

— Тебе нужно выйти наружу, — Шерлок, не церемонясь, помог подняться на ноги и заставил Джона полностью переместить свой вес на него, — я сам осмотрю оставшуюся часть дома.

— Но я в порядке, если не считать вывихнутого плеча, которое почти не приносит неудобства, — поспешил успокоить он. Сказать по правде, Джон не понимал, когда успел поменять свое отношение к Шерлоку, возможно он все еще находился под влиянием чувств того существа, что именуется «Мерлином», но в любом случае перспектива оставить его одного в доме полном сюрпризов — совершенно не нравилась.

— У тебя шок. Как врач, ты должен понимать, что это временно, — с укором произнес Шерлок, — и держись крепче за меня, не стоит меня жалеть — я не рухну.

— Я, правда, не настолько пострадал, — улыбка вышла совсем вымученной и неестественной. Джон отпустил Шерлока и самостоятельно сделал шаг. Вмиг всю правую сторону окатила волна дикой боли, что он едва не рухнул.  
— Ты либо порвал мышцу или сломал щиколотку, — Шерлок приобнял его за плечо навалив на себя, — как я понимаю, вариант взять тебя на руки — не устроит?

— Мы знакомы сутки, — сбивчиво, все еще шипя от боли, ответил Джон, — но я сомневаюсь в том, что смогу самостоятельно дойти до выхода.

— Тогда смотри не сверни мне шею, — Шерлок ловко подхватил его, — а ты не такой уж легкий, каким кажешься, — запыхавшись, произнес он.

Весь путь Джон старался не пялиться на раскрасневшееся лицо детектива и не думать о том, сколько неприятностей пережил этим утром. Напротив, его мысли крутились вокруг таинственной фигуры «чародея». Что если он не найдет его? Можно ли тогда найти в поразившем его самого проклятье уловку, о которой упоминал Шерлок? Подобные не веселые мысли немного отвлекали от физической боли.

— Мне придется тебя отпустить… для того, чтобы открыть дверь, нужна свободная рука, — Шерлок осторожно поставил его на пол и быстро открыл засов. Дверь тотчас распахнулась от ворвавшегося стихийного порыва ветра, вместе с которым влетел крупный черный ворон. Холмс проследил взглядом за его полетом и фактически вытолкнул Джона за порог. Ковер-самолет вовремя подхватил летящее вниз тело хозяина и предотвратил падение. А вот входная дверь за ним сама по себе захлопнулась. Джон прищурился и посмотрел на дверной косяк, точнее на большую метку, которой раньше там точно не было.

— Все в Лондоне помешались на магии?.. — только и успел вслух сказать Джон, как резко его откинуло назад. Ковер стремительно взмыл в небо. — Постой… Но Шерлок ведь еще там, я не могу… Куда ты так спешишь? Я приказываю тебе остановиться!

Ковер-самолет не внимал к просьбам и вообще, казалось, делал все наоборот. Но это была не его вина, поскольку он находился во власти того самого «Мерлина».

— Я приказываю, — Джон уже орал, — остановись! — но они уже летели над Сити, а Марни-роуд осталась далеко позади. — Чертовы колдовские штучки, — он уже совершенно не обращал внимания на боль, — вернись назад! Как я вообще смог тебя призвать?! Ты самая бесполезная вещь на свете…

Ковер спланировал на землю, прямо перед входной дверью Бейкер-стрит 221. Снаружи их дожидалась Миссис Хадсон.

— Я получила сообщение от Шерлока, — пояснила она, распахнув настежь дверь, — он сказал, что вы ранены и требуется срочная помощь.

— Значит, он еще жив, — облегченно сказал Джон, закрыв глаза. Но расслабиться не удалось, боль мигом напомнила о себе. — Кажется, вам придется отойти в сторону и взять на себя обязательство вызвать скорую, я, должно быть, разбил свой мобильный… — мысли его путались, — Марни-роуд… Шерлок и ворон… чародей должен снять проклятье!

— Конечно, — миссис Хадсон сделала шаг в сторону, что позволило ковру влететь внутрь, а после сама вошла в дом, — секундочку! — она суетливо взмахнула руками, после побежала к себе в квартиру. Джон учащенно дышал, а сознание отключалось.

__________________________________________

Боггарт*— дух или домовой в английской низшей мифологии. Обычно боггарт дружелюбно настроен к хозяевам дома, но иногда способен и на злые проделки. Показываются в основном ночью, когда их легче спутать с настоящими чудовищами. Духи обычно привязаны к дому, и в этом случае единственный способ избавиться от них — переехать. Однако, случается, что боггарт берёт на себя труд переехать вместе с обитателями дома. И чем больше отчаивается семья, тем веселее боггарту.


	5. Часть 3. Библиотека. (не редактировано)

Джон быстро шел на поправку. В большей степени это являлось заслугой миссис Хадсон, которая изо дня в день варила целебные зелья, что на вкус были хуже, полученных им травм, но на какие жертвы только не пойдешь ради здоровья. Уже к концу следующей недели, Джон Уотсон более свободно перемещался по дому и был даже готов помогать Шерлоку в расследованиях.

Что же касается самого детектива, то о случившемся в доме №24 и чем всё в итоге закончилось — оставалось тайной. Лишь вскользь упомянутое проклятье и сам факт спасения жителей, что удалось расколдовать, и чрезмерная обеспокоенность Скотленд-Ярда происходящим. Только вот, как выяснилось позже, дальнейшее официальное расследование дела было приостановлено по причине отсутствия как таковых улик и того, что жители города то и дело попадали в передряги, о чем без конца передавали по новостям. Магия была слишком переменчивой и совсем ненадежной, а снегоуборочной техники как таковой в столице не было, отчего жители Лондона совсем ополоумели. Да, да, они скупали всевозможные чары, которые отчего-то накладывались неправильно, а то и вовсе делали все наоборот. Малейшее заклинание, произнесенное на улице или дома, непременно превращалось в катастрофу: растопишь заклинанием горсть снег — и на тебя свалится целый стоун; применишь заклинание теплоты — все вокруг, включая того бедолагу, обледенеет, покрывшись толстой коркой льда. Итого, дел у полиции, пожарников и медицинского персонала было невпроворот.

В скором времени Джон был представлен Шерлоком в качестве помощника ближайшему кругу своих знакомых, в кои входили: инспектор Скотленд-Ярда — Грегори Лестрейд; патологоанатом — Молли Хупер и старший брат, который вовсе не ждал, когда его познакомят, и вовсе не входил в этот так называемый «ближайший круг знакомых», — он просто заявился к ним в дом без приглашения, но на то, он и был Майкрофтом Холмсом. Последний, кстати, единственный отнесся с неодобрением к подобному соседству, но после разговора за закрытыми дверьми тет-а-тет с новоявленным соседом братца, другими словами, после допроса с пристрастием, Майкрофт вполне снизошел до согласия. Правда, Шерлоку было плевать на его мнение, о чем он поспешил несколько раз упомянуть в тот памятный день. В целом все оказались довольны и рады, что нашелся хоть кто-то способный скрасить одиночество Шерлока Холмса (такое мнение сложилось лично у Джона, после весьма скромного мысленного анализа, но которое он предпочел никогда не озвучивать).

Незаметно прошло два месяца. И все это время Шерлок хватался за любые дела в надежде снова напасть на тот же след, да и с его слов, выходило так, что ему было без особой разницы, где скучать — дома или в кафе, где то и дело пропадали столовые приборы. Так называемая «скука» вот-вот готова перейти в стадию хронической, ибо Холмс не представлял свою жизнь без напряженной умственной работы. Большая часть поступавших к нему дел, что скрывать — являлись заурядными, и раскрывалась сразу же, не выходя даже за пределы их гостиной. Джон помогал Шерлоку, чем мог: время от времени пытался увлечь чтением художественной литературы (что было совершенно провальным, так как описываемые авторами человеческие чувства, не поддаются строгим законам логики), телевидением (уж лучше бы он этого никогда не делал), настольными играми (где любой ход, каждый возможный исход игры — заранее прогнозировался и подвергался серьезнейшей критике, поступавшей от мистера Неоспоримая-Логика). Уотсон так же осмелился взять некоторую часть забот по дому, включающую в себя помощь в устранении последствий экспериментов, пусть не ежедневную, но готовку, а так же принятие мер, чтобы всевозможные части тел не вели соседство с их продуктами. Но случалось, что иногда именно Джон наталкивал Холмса на правильный ход рассуждений (но в девяносто процентов случаев, всё происходило как раз наоборот).

Джон же в своем собственном расследовании ни продвинулся, ни на йоту, но время к нему было немилосердно. Оставалось лишь три жизни — три крохотные жемчужины в сосуде — проклятье, что на нем убьет его. Одна надежда на чародея, но тот словно в воду канул. Прогулявшись в одиночестве пару раз по Мэрилебон, Джон пробовал задавать вопросы, но никто ровным счетом ничего не знал. Даже провидица, что взяла с него сто фунтов, не смогла сказать нигде Тарн, никак тот выглядит и существует ли он в природе. Расследование вновь зашло в тупик, но Джон не привык так скоро впадать в отчаянье, да и жизнь с Шерлоком, просто не давала ему такой возможности.

— В исторической части западного Лондона снова случился пожар, пострадало несколько построек шестнадцатого века и во всем опять виновны чары, которые по глупости наложил один из жильцов, — Джон свернул газету и положил её на сабвуфер.

— Глупость — это не отсутствие ума, а ум такой, — поправил собеседника Шерлок, отходя от окна и сев напротив Джона — в свое излюбленное кресло. — Заметь, многие почему-то привыкли считать, что они особенные и с ними ничего подобного произойти не может.

— Ты прав, но для утра в выходной день сегодня на удивление мало клиентов, — Уотсон посмотрел на свои наручные часы, которые показывали без четверти час, — ты что-то сделал с дверью или со звонком?

— Настала пора сделать перерыв, если мне придется в очередной раз гоняться за обезумевшим снеговиком или разбойной бандой рождественских ангелочков, я раньше времени уйду на покой, чего бы мне, не хотелось, — иронично ответил Шерлок, а после притворно улыбнулся.

— Тогда, хм, — Джон неуверенно посмотрел на обложку газеты, — может вернуться к старым нераскрытым делам? Что ты скажешь о…

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — быстро перебил Шерлок, — я как раз размышлял об этом, — он встал и пошел в сторону дивана, над которым висело около сотни карандашных зарисовок и выдранных из книг листов, в которых говорилось о магических метках и проклятьях. Под его ногами зашуршали старые выпуски газет, полицейские отчеты и какие-то личные записи, относящиеся к расследованиям — именно этим был завален наш журнальный стол, по которому он прошелся, достигнув своей цели. — Из всего, что я смог найти, ничего похожего на тот знак, нет. Это явно что-то более древнее и редкое. Нам нужно пробраться в особый отдел центральной Лондонской библиотеки, возможно в одном из древних магических фолиантов, окажется ответ.

— Никогда не слышал об этом месте, — Джон ухмыльнулся, — хотя я многого не знаю о магии и обо всех этих волшебных местах.

— Мы бы могли слетать туда, — невинно предложил Шерлок, на что получил категорический достаточно вежливый ответ:

— Нет, — несдержанно крикнул Джон. — Всё, что угодно, но только не ковер-самолет!

— Я слышал, как прошлой ночью он выбивал дверь чулана. Не забывай, тебе нужно выгуливать его, иначе чары, наложенные на него, развеяться, — постарался разубедить его Шерлок, но злой и угрюмый взгляд Уотсона не обещал, что это будет так просто.

— Он не «собачка» и за столько лет бездействия с ним ничего не произошло, значит и сейчас не произойдет.

— Думаю, ты слишком строг к нему, — Шерлок открепил со стены несколько листов с пометками и сложил их пополам, — на нем будет проще и быстрее, ведь очереди в метро никто не отменял.

— Лучше уж метро, — Джон встал и постарался не хромая дойти до Шерлока, — я уже пришел в форму.

— Вижу, — Холмс прищурился и подпер рукой подбородок. — Значит, ты не будешь против, если я позаимствую его у тебя? Адрес я могу тебе записать, а ты уж как-нибудь своим ходом доберешься на метро.

— Даже не думай об этом, — угрожающе предупредил Уотсон.

— Но он же тебе не нужен, — Шерлок слез с дивана и сверху вниз посмотрел на своего соседа, — разве не так?

— Ты манипулятор, — Джон в упор смотрел на него, — но я не передумаю.

— Чего тебе стоит всего один раз прокатиться на ковре, я, между прочим, еще ни разу не летал на таких, — давя на жалость, сказал Шерлок.

— И ничего не потерял, поверь мне, — нахмурил брови, — он жутко неудобный, бесцеремонный и совершенно неуправляемый, — вконец совсем затараторил Джон.

— Так заставь его подчиняться, — простодушно предложил Шерлок.

— Легко сказать, — Джон устало сел на диван, — в последний раз он вообще, как будто не слышал моих команд…  
— Я приказал ему доставить тебя, — прервал его объяснение Шерлок, садясь рядом.

— Тогда у тебя весьма своеобразная честность, — удивленно сказал Джон, сцепив руки на груди и повернув голову в сторону детектива, — что еще я должен знать? Раскрой, наконец, все «карты».

— Не стоит употреблять этот обидчивый тон, я никогда не утверждал, что мне можно безоговорочно доверять.

— Хорошо, что мы выяснили это заранее, — он закусил губу, а потом вновь нахмурился, — проясним только одну вещь: ты можешь оказать колдуном или еще бог весть кем?

— Не исключаю такой вероятности, — Шерлок перекинул ногу на ногу, лицо его же выражало, ставшее уже привычным выражение полного беспристрастия.

— Ты хотел идти в библиотеку, верно? — после затянувшейся паузы осведомился Джон.

— А ты уже решил остаться или уйти? — в ответ иронично поинтересовался Холмс.

— Нет, просто решил сменить тему на более приятную.

— Я не герой и не хочу разочаровывать тебя.

— Не совсем понимаю к чему сейчас подобное признание, — чувствуя неловкость момента, Джон поднялся с дивана и пошел за курткой, что висела с оборотной стороны двери.

— Ты прав, оно было лишним, — Шерлок подхватил со спинки стула свое пальто, — я пока приготовлю к полету ковер, — он быстро пошел к выходу, в то время как Джон пребывал еще в легкой растерянности.  
Одевшись, он поспешил спуститься вниз. Шерлок обнаружился на улице, а ковер-самолет тем временем делал круг почета, взмыв высоко вверх.

— Ему нетерпелось полетать, — коротко пояснил Шерлок, стряхнув с волос белую шапку снега.

— Стоило бы надеть головной убор или твоя гениальная голова никогда не мерзнет? — Джон поравнялся с ним, стоя на тротуаре.

— Сарказм — это не твой уровень, Джон, — Шерлок вытянул руку вверх и ковер-самолет начал снижать до тех пор, пока не коснулся земли.

— Слишком почтительно он относится к твоим просьбам, — прокомментировал Джон, вступив на ковер, — учитывая свою прошлую поездку на нём, я лучше сяду.

— Я не против, — Шерлок пожал плечами и следом взобрался на ковер, — вперед! — приказал Шерлок.

Ковер-самолет послушно взмыл в небо, выпрямил свои потрепанные края, плавно полетев, пробираясь сквозь снегопад. Ветер безжалостно трепал волосы Шерлока, пока тот стоял на краю ковра, настолько по-детски увлеченный и потрясенный, что казалось готов кувыркнуться вниз. Джон же в скором времени почувствовал, как его стало укачивать, отчего он вцепился руками в спутанную бахрому и постарался глубже дышать. И как оказалась очень кстати, ковер резко свернул на северо-запад, из-за этого всех сильно встряхнуло, и одним только чудом Холмс устоял на ногах.

Вскоре, пролетев чуть больше мили, от Шерлока, то и дело начали поступать приказы, сначала он просил ковер подняться выше, под самые облака, а где-то и вовсе заставлял лететь над вплотную к крышам зданий. Не трудно догадаться, что подобные просьбы вовсе не связаны с проявлением характера, как раз напротив они имели самое прямое значение для расследования.

— Магия, что веками защищала город, совершенно истощилась, — вынес вердикт Шерлок, когда они вновь взмыли под самые облака, — подобного никогда не случалось, — и тут же осекся, заметив выражение недоумения на лице своего спутника. — Я всегда забываю о том, что люди не знают и сотой доли всей правды о мире, в котором живут. Придворный маг, наверняка ты никогда и не слышал об этой должности. Можешь даже не отвечать, ответ очевиден. Если опустить долгий и весьма занудный экскурс в историю страны, все что тебе следует уяснить это то, что один из чародеев, призван защищать страну и исключать любую возможность нападения. Как бывшему солдату, тебе должно быть известно, что войну выигрывают не те, кто больше перестрелял, а тот, кто лучше все продумал. И именно этим и занимается придворный маг — по большей части он много думает, при этом обладая неограниченно властью и маниакальным желанием всех контролировать и всё бдеть. В его обязанности так же входит следить, чтобы вековые чары не рухнули.

— Отличный портрет личности, — похвалил Джон, — но, мне показалось, или ты что-то подобное уже говорил о своем брате?

— Нет, не думаю, — тон его голоса совершенно неискренний, что от Джона не укрылось.

— Ясно, — Джон понимающе покачал головой, мысленно уже подумывая о том, чем можно будет подкупить Майкрофта взамен на услугу. Что-то ему подсказывало, что единственный «рычаг давления» на Холмса старшего, летел вместе с ним и носил ту же фамилию.

— Мы почти на месте, — осведомил Шерлок, всматриваясь в крыши нижележащих зданий, — ковер, снижайся!  
Без малейшего колебания сей магический предмет, приступил к выполнению приказа, что не могло не вызвать в Джоне зависти.

Чем ближе становилась земля, тем ясней было видно, что у здания, вобравшего в себя все атрибуты готического стиля и гордо величавшегося «Лондонской центральной библиотекой», толпилось слишком много людей в чёрном. Как всякий, кто выполняет задание особого назначения, они не маскировались, не играли роли «случайных прохожих», а вполне открыто давали всем понять, что являются секретными агентами на службе её величества. Лицо Шерлока скривилось от одного вида этих людей, что бесконечно проверяли, держится ли в ухе динамик, смотрящих на мир хорошо отрепетированным — «сканирующим» взглядом, не упоминая об их не менее эффектном поправлении черных солнцезащитных очков. И, конечно, стоило только их небольшой компании приблизиться, как у агентов начался разговор между собой на их родном — кодовом языке.

— Два-один-зет-ноль, — тот спецагент, что стоял на лестнице и выставил руку вперед, преграждая им путь, — сюда никому нельзя, дезинфекция, — как заученный текст, без малейшей запинки и паузы произнес он.

— Тогда представьте, что я насекомое и дайте войти, — саркастично объявил Шерлок, а после ухмыльнувшись своей коронной мурашки-по-спине-посылающей ухмылкой.

— Как представители…

— Да-да, я в курсе и протокол ваш читал, — Шерлок жестом прервал его речь так, что тот в ответ удивленно уставился на него, смешно раздувая щеки, — мне нужна секция три, — он ловким движением отцепил от ворота пальто агента микрофон и неразборчиво шепотом что-то произнес. Камеры наружного наблюдения повернулась в сторону посетителей. Агенты одномоментно прижали свои указательные пальцы к уху, чтобы, видимо, четче услышать поступивший от начальства приказ.

Шерлок же закатил глаза и не стал ждать, когда сказанное будет ими хорошо обдуманно и принято к сведению, а молча прошмыгнул мимо них.

— Я всегда представлял секретных агентов, кем-то вроде массово размноженного Джеймса Бонда, у них же никакого намека на быструю реакцию. — Разочарованно признался Джон, чуть покосившись в их сторону.

— Они всегда были особым случаем, — со всей свойственно Шерлоку «деликатностью», поведал он, — насколько мне известно, недостаток собственных мыслей компенсируется рабочим фанатизмом, именно из-за него их держат. Но на месте их начальника, я бы избавился от некоторых, — Шерлок подошел к рабочему лифту и нажал кнопку вызова, — среди этих «красавцев», есть парочка самовлюбленных идиотов, которые считают, что к ним должны относиться по-особому. Тот тип, что нас задержал, как раз из них. Среди них затаился еще один не менее «надежный» экземпляр, что стоял возле машины, такой с бородкой, — Шерлок показал на свой подбородок, — он считает себя умным и на голову выше остальных, но по природе своей слишком тихий, преданный и ничего не просчитывающий наперед, а это весьма скверная комбинация. — Двери лифта раскрылись, и они шагнули в просторную кабину.

Путь до секции третьей проходил через огромный подвальный архив, в конце которого располагалась потайная дверь, спрятанная за книжным металлическим стеллажом. В этом тайном скрипториуме работал лишь один старый кудесник Честерман. Когда Шерлок и Джон вошли, он трудился над созданием еще одного, более усовершенствованного, заклинания от сглаза, число которых уже давно перевалило за сотню тысяч.

Шерлок подошел к столу, за которым трудился кудесник и извлек из кармана пальто карандашный рисунок того водяного знака, что был на газетах в Марни-роуд. Честерман достал из стола специально для такого случая заготовленный пергамент, который он приложил к рисунку и произнес заклинание. Из пергамента появились тысячи тонких светящихся серебристым светом нитей, которые быстро заполнили всю комнату.

Нити менялись местами, проникали даже в самые темные и сырые уголки помещения, в поисках нужного. Каждая из них поочередно стала извлекать со стеллажей книги, где упоминался эта метка, а после они переносили их на огромный стол, попутно сортируя и расставляя по количеству информации. Книг в итоге оказалось пятнадцать, самым первой шел огромный синий фолиант с металлическими накладками, под названием «Магическая хроника». Шерлок пододвинул его к себе ближе и раскрыл страницу, что светилась точно таким же серебристым пламенем. Заголовок гласил: «Деревья-демонов»*. Небольшая заметка гласила:

_«Есть дерево, которое растет в особенно зловещем месте. Его узнаешь за версту — два терновника и мертвая бузина, но выглядят они единым целым лишь потому, что их стволы растут почти соприкасаясь._

_Мой, друг, погибель там души своей найдешь, ведь злобный дух то место охраняет. То дух стихии, несущий скорбь утрат. То демон, что навлекает сотню бед и страх, а кто по глупости его в себя впустить готов, тот и угаснет в тот же час»._

Шерлок победно ухмыльнулся.

— Так-так, — раздался мягкое, бархатистое шипение. Джон поднял голову вверх, но только успел заметить на верхнем стеллаже книг, как прошмыгнула небольшая черная тень. — Кто-то давал мне клятву никогда не переступать порог этого места.

— Я думал, придворный чародей уже избавился от тебя, Матео, — Шерлок закрыл фолиант и демонстративно отодвинул его от себя.

— Ты же знаешь, что без моего племени, не обойдется ни один правитель. Мы как никто другой чувствуем малейшие изменения в магии.

Кем бы ни являлся этот Матео, он, естественно не спешил предстать перед посетителями. Джон старался не выдавать своего волнения.

— Тогда ты лучше меня понимаешь, что больше медлить нельзя, — резко высказался Холмс.

Далее ответа не последовала, и прошло добрых пару минут, прежде чем они услышали поступь твердых лап, не иначе, двигавшихся прямо над ними. Затем последовал глухой удар, — это Матео, совершил прыжок длиной в несколько футов на стол. Еще мгновение и перед их глазами предстал огромный дымчато-серый кот, который сразу же выставил пистолетом заднюю лапу, косматую и черную, и стал ее вылизывать, словно только для этого и пожаловал.

— Кто это? — как можно тише поинтересовался у Шерлока Джон.

— Это Матео — глава и представитель одного из древнейших кланов котов, но не стоит недооценивать этого старого проказника, — как можно более громко ответил Шерлок, — никто не знает наверняка, каким именно даром обладают эти животные.

— Лестью меня не подкупишь, — из интонаций кота исчезла бравада, теперь его голос напоминал скрип старого стула, — теперь будь добр и скажи, в какой именно помощи ты нуждаешься.

— Дерево демонов, — нехотя произнес Шерлок. Широко открытые зеленые глаза Матео повернулись к нему. Теперь Джон заметил, что кот действительно уже не молод, на шерсти уже имелись проплешины, свидетельства не только его многих драк, но и почтенного возраста. Уши были покрыты зазубринами и местами откушены.

— Скверно, это ведь уже само по себе миф, — Матео встал и помахал пушистым хвостом, — тебе следует поискать объяснение случившемуся поубедительней, чем это.

— Я так просто не сдамся, — Шерлок в упор смотрел на кота, — что ты знаешь, Матео?

— Слишком много ты хочешь от старого кота, но так уж и быть. Подробнее об этом месте тебе может поведать только одно существо, которое не упомянуто ни в одной из этих книг. — Матео сделал паузу, — а после перевел взгляд на Джона, которого, казалось бы, до этого момента даже не заметил. — Кто это? — глаза кота хищно загорелись.

— Мой компаньон, Джон Уотсон, — быстро представил Шерлок, — не томи и скажи, наконец, что за существо?

— Сирена, — Матео еще пристальней всмотрелся в лицо Уотсона.

— Подожди, но где взаимосвязь, хотя спасибо и на этом, — Шерлок взял рисунок водяного знака, сложил его и положил в карман, — нам пора.

— Надеюсь, вы готовы к приключениям, Джон? — Матео все так же сверлил его взглядом.

— Да, — без особых раздумий ответил он.

— Тогда, для вашей же безопасности, изучите дикую охоту*. Поверьте старому коту, вас ждут великие свершения, но вы должны быть также готовы и к потрясениям, которые обязательно последуют. — Джон не стал скрывать скепсис в своих глазах. — Простите, что говорю так размыто, но мне запрещено менять ход истории и раскрывать сейчас больше положенного. Знайте, что мы ещё с вами встретимся и тогда я поведаю вам всё от начала и до самого конца.

— Хорошо, я учту, — Джон кивнул.

— Спасибо, — Шерлок развернулся и торопливым шагом направился к выходу, — кажется, надвигается метель, пошли скорее, Джон.

— Знай, Шерлок, в Лондоне есть только один потомок сирен, и она навряд ли добровольно отпустит тебя или твоего спутника без равноценного обмена. Даже одна треть волшебной крови в её жилах делает её неравносильным врагом, — впервые встрял в разговор Честерман.

— Я не раз уже уходил от прямого столкновения с Ирен Адлер и не раз покидал её клуб. Все будет в порядке, — отмахнулся Шерлок, как от надоедливой мухи.

— Ты даже не представляешь, на что она будет способна, когда узнает о твоей цели, — предостерег напоследок кудесник, но Холмс только махнул на прощание рукой и скрылся за дверьми лифта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дерево-демонов* - относится к ирландской мифологии, согласно которой в каждое мертвое дерево вселяется злой демон, что мог по ночам покидать его и вселяться в человека. 
> 
>  
> 
> Дикая охота* – миф, существующий не только в скандинавской и немецкой мифологии, но и в английских сказаниях. В них возглавляет процессию Генри Охотник, или попросту дьявол. По мере распространения христианства языческие боги были низведены до уровня демонов и дьявола. Во времена охоты на ведьм в средние века и эпоху Возрождения считалось, что в свиту Дикой охоты входят не только духи мертвых, но и ведьмы, и что возглавляет ее Геката, греческая богиня темной стороны луны, покровительница ведьм. Возглавлять Дикую охоту могут и английские национальные герои, такие как сэр Фрэнсис Дрейк, который носится в сопровождении демонов и безголовых собак по сельским просторам от Тевистока до Плимута в Девоне не верхом, а в призрачной карете или на катафалке.


	6. Часть 4.1. Логово дикого зверя. (не редактировано)

Второй полет на ковре-самолете произвел менее яркое впечатление на Джона. Его спутник — Шерлок, казавшийся, во всей этой фантасмагории самым нормальным, потерял свою привлекательность, как собеседник, ведь с момента как они покинули зал центральной Лондонской библиотеки, тот не проронил больше ни слова.

Чутье подсказывало Джону, что как только они окажутся в том самом загадочном месте, где обитала сирена, что-то да случится. Когда внезапно пришло это озарение, почему-то захотелось сбежать, с головой погрузиться в поиски Тарна или растворится в толпе. Джон даже не будучи волшебником, чувствовал напряжение, воздух наэлектризован и каждый его дюйм пропитан чистейшей необузданной магией.

Но Джон никуда не мог уйти. Лицо хлестал холодный зимний ветер, снегопад все никак не останавливался, кругом лежал снег толщиной в несколько футов, закрыв мягким сияющим серебром вершины деревьев и кустарников, почти полностью поглотив решетки металлических ограждений. Шерлок вновь как-то слишком беспечно стоял на краю ковра-самолета, будто ему особо нечего терять и полет вниз головой ничуть не испортит ему планы.

— Сирена, с которой нам предстоит встретиться вряд ли пойдет добровольно на контакт, — Шерлок едва повернулся, — тебе не стоит смотреть ей в глаза и уж точно не следует покупаться на ее речи. Она и ее приспешницы могут пообещать многое, но все что их интересует — твоя сила. Этот бар предлагает своим посетителям товары на любой вкус, обещая подарить удовлетворение даже самому острому и изощрённому в своих вкусах клиенту. Его постояльцам ничего стоит съесть тебя в прямом и в переносном смысле, все как всегда зависит от того, когда в последний раз к ним в гости добровольно заглядывал «ужин».

— Они разве едят людей? — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь выудить из памяти общеизвестные моменты из греческой мифологии или сказания о том же Геракле, но кроме того, что сирены заманивали путников пением и своей красотой, ничего не припомнил.

— Сиренам интересны лишь мужчины и их особая, кх-м, сила, — Шерлок поправил воротник пальто, — мне едва стукнуло двадцать, когда одно расследование случайно привело меня в ее логово и надо сказать я едва смог выбраться. — Шерлок прочистил горло. — Джон, нигде в городе ты никогда не почувствуешь подобного животного возбуждения, замешанного в поте, тяжелом застарелом пропитанным табаком потоке воздуха; вечеринка там никогда не останавливается, а само ощущение времени теряется. Один уик-энд может растянуться на годы, музыка не перестает играть, а пальцы ног могут быть истоптаны в кровь, но ты никогда не сможешь остановиться вовремя, если пустишься в пляс. Все пропитано древней, как само это место магией, и я смутно представляю, откуда там берутся еда, напитки и энергия, питающая то место.

— Я прекрасно понял, что ты хочешь до меня донести, — Джон нерешительно приблизился к детективу, — обещаю быть максимально осторожным.

— Ирен не умеет сопереживать и не стоит думать, что существам вроде нее действительно есть дело до смертных, — Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул густое облако дыма, почти скрывшее его скучающее лицо. — Готовься, меньше чем через минуту мы будем на месте.

Ковер-самолет, который по странному стечению обстоятельств, остро реагировал на каждое слово Холмса, начал резко спускаться вниз. Джон закрыл глаза; снег с удвоенной силой бил по лицу, не давая ни на секунду расслабиться.

Понадобилось не так много времени, прежде чем ковер замер в паре дюймов над снегом, наотрез отказываясь подлетать ближе к верхушке снежного покрова. После недолгого спора, Джон вновь слегка отчитал ковер за неповиновение, он спрыгнул с ковра-самолета прямиком в сугроб. Шерлок соскочил следом, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я понимаю опасения твоего летающего друга, снег может лишить его возможности передвигаться, — Шерлок стряхнул с плеч снежные шапки, — интересно много ли посетителей внутри? С такой непогодой не каждый решит покинуть свое привычное место обитания.

Только сейчас Джон заметил неприметную красную дубовую дверь и неоновую вывеску над ней, что ярко сияла, несмотря на полночь: «Последнее пристанище» — гласила надпись. Огромные витражные окна были задернуты плотными бордовыми шторами и многие соседи, что жили по близости, наверняка не решались ступить на порог этого здания.

— Идем вниз, и смотри под ноги, там темно, как в настоящей преисподней, — предупредил с серьезным видом Шерлок, прежде чем отворить дверь. — Древние чары, сверхмощные защитные обереги, паутина из заговоров и проклятий, не позволяют просочиться магии из вне, — указательный палец Шерлока провел по странным нечетким рисункам, нарисованным чем-то вроде угля. Как раз с правой стороны от входа, Джон заметил нечто похожее на огромный, не внушающий дружелюбия, красный глаз, что на мгновение дернулся, сомкнув и разомкнув невидимое веко.

Джон понимающе кивнул, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— И никаких спичек и зажигалок, — предупредил детектив, — я подозреваю, что здесь могли найти пристанище существа намного могущественней и коварней, чем сирены. Это бар построен на месте излома, там, где грань магического и человеческого мира слишком тонка. — Шерлок стянул перчатку и едва касаясь, очертил пальцами один из нарисованных символов. — Малейшее отступление, разговор не с тем за что «оно» себя выдает, и ты никогда не выберешься. Постарайся запомнить дорогу и все повороты, которые мы пройдем. Если почувствуешь малейшее колебание воздуха, как кто-то невидимый наблюдает за тобой — беги.

— Хорошо, ни с кем не говорить, лишний раз не привлекать внимания и никуда от тебя не уходить, — подытожил сказанное Шерлоком Джон, — даю слово.

Путь к «сердцу» заведения «Последнее пристанище» проходил через темный узкий тоннель; стремительный спуск вниз, пролет за пролетом, глазам невозможно до конца привыкнуть к окружающему мраку. Слегка спотыкаясь и запинаясь, Джон старался идти след в след за детективом. Чем больше они шли в темноте, тем более ватными становились ноги. Казалось, что еще пара шагов, и ты рухнешь, так и не увидев больше света.

— Скоро ты заметишь очертание двери, — шепотом произнес Шерлок, сбавляя темп и вытянув руки в стороны, будто пытаясь что-то нащупать, — как ты уже понял, Джон, это не обычный туннель. Его сконструировал и построил сам Пендрагон — один из самых противоречивых чародеев, которые существовал за всю историю магии. О природе его колдовства написано не так много монографий. Но с точностью можно сказать одно: он терпеть не мог лицемеров и тех, кто привык убегать от тьмы и того, что та в себе таит. — Еще более таинственно закончил Холмс. — Ему не повезло родиться в тот момент, когда люди презирали и опасались всего, что не вписывалось в каноны церкви.

— Хочешь сказать, что он построил себе что-то вроде укрытия? — также шепотом уточнил Джон, из последних сил сопротивляясь желанию свалиться.

— Именно. «Последнее пристанище» станет домом для любого преследуемого законом существа, там ты не почувствуешь осуждения даже самое страшное магическое преступление, негласный закон места, что никогда не меняется, ровно, как и сотрудники бара. Никто, точно не скажет, сколько им лет, и какая магия удерживает их на этой земле, — щелчок выключателя и Джон заметил, как из тьмы выплыла гладкая дверь, чем-то напоминающая глянцевую пластиковую поверхность дешевых уличных стульев и столов. Мягкое белое сияние исходило от порога, и даже с такого расстояния можно было отчетливо услышать голоса.

— Еще раз повторюсь, ни с кем лишний раз не говори и старайся ничего особо не трогать, особенно напитки, — Шерлок уверенно взял ручку двери и отворил ее.

Первое что бросалось в глаза — длинная массивная барная стойка с бронзовыми перилами, окруженная множеством деревянных столиков и стульев такого сорта, что легко заменяются и которые не слишком жалко разбить во время драки. В дальнем конце играли музыканты, и стояло какое-то подобие сцены, где веселились ярко накрашенные девушки и юноши в разнообразных нарядах, будто только что заглянули с бал-маскарада.

— Не пялься, — едва слышно произнес Шерлок, ступая аккуратно вдоль потертого местами паркета в сторону небольших кабинок. Полдюжины завсегдатаев, если так можно выразиться, практически сразу переключили внимание на поединок двух летающих мини-фигурок полтергейстов, что гремя цепями, пытались выскочить за пределы, очерченного синим порошком, поля. — Она в самой последней кабинке.

Стоило им приблизиться к предполагаемому месту нахождения сирены, как практически сразу Джона и Шерлока окружили девушки в ярких коротких красных платьях с блестками, чулках-паутинках и на таких немыслимо высоченных каблуках, внешне больше похожих на участниц шоу кабаре, чем на послушниц мифического существа. Джон невольно сглотнул, чувствуя как одна из девушек, что подозрительно похожи друг на друга, довольно красноречиво провела ладонью по его бедрам, задевая самые чувствительные точки.

Щеки Джона раскраснелись. Идеальные губы девушки растянулись в полуулыбке, ловко подхватывая засмущавшегося парня, а Шерлок… Джон только сейчас понял, что ни одна из этих девушек не рискнула приблизиться к детективу, как если бы тот имел природный иммунитет.

— Как в такую зимнюю стужу столь привлекательный мужчина решился на такую опасную вылазку? — сексуально-низким тембром протянула вторая прелестница, кончиком губ касаясь шеи Джона. С каждой секундой ситуация становилась все пикантней. Слегка надув щеки, Джон попытался выбраться из цепких ручек дамочек и…

— Кажется, ты дал слово больше не переступать порог этого места, Шерлок, — в эту секунду Джон опешил не в силах отвести взгляд от женщины, что вышла из мрачной уединенной кабинки, расположенной в самом дальнем углу комнаты, полностью являя себя посетителям.

Сердце замерло, а дыхание остановилось. Джон практически сразу понял, кто перед ним и почему присутствие Этой Женщины так влияло на его восприятие. Как и говорил Холмс, воздух в помещении будто стал иной направленности, заставляя посетителей сгорать от возбуждения и похоти. Что-то в поволоке этих выразительных глаз, алых и таких соблазнительных на вид губ, все в облике сирены заставляло немедленно вожделеть её.

Черное платье-халат, сшитое из тончайшего, будто паутинка, гипюра не скрывало совершенно ничего и не оставляло простора для воображения. Джон не представлял, куда следовало смотреть, чтобы никогда не попадать в этот «плен», хотелось тот час бросится к ногам Этой Женщины и выполнять любую прихоть. И самое странное Джону это бы нравилось.

— Вижу, ты пришел не один, — с некой долей одобрения произнесла та, чуть прищурившись, — как же ты все-таки падок на все «порченное», Шерлок. Как человек с врожденным даром находить и замечать все скрытое, ты не мог пройти мимо подобного экземпляра и я тебя понимаю. — Очередной долгий и очень откровенно-оценивающий взгляд на Джона. — Надо же, я также отчетливо вижу на нем печать проклятья высасывающего силы и твоему спутнику очень повезло родиться «особенным», но я думаю и этот факт ты счет невероятно увлекательным, раз этот молодой человек все еще с тобой.   
— В любой другой ситуации Джон бы оскорбился или хотя бы заставил обидчика объяснить, почему тот считает его «порченным» и что за манера общения, вести разговор так, будто его здесь даже нет? Но будучи полностью во власти сирены, любое даже отнюдь не лестное замечание Ирен Адлер по отношению к нему звучало, как комплимент.

— Ты тоже не поменялась с нашей последней встречи, — Шерлок недовольно дернул плечами, будто сбрасывая с себя невидимые, способные пленить его «оковы» очаровательной собеседницы. Сирена слегка потерла ярко-синий камень, похожий на сапфир, закрепленный в кольце, что красовался на безымянном пальце ее левой руки. 

— Кому-то все же удалось тебя привязать к себе, в общепринятом смысле, естественно. — Не без улыбки констатировал Шерлок.

— В отличие от большинства, мне не обязательно довольствоваться одним партнером, — хищная оскал-улыбка Ирен, — ты ведь не пришел просто выразить свои добрые пожелания? Не то, чтобы я сильно спешу, но у меня на эту ночь огромные планы, — также двузначно закончила та.

— Один знакомый сообщил мне, что ты обладаешь ценными сведениями и хватит, прекращай так смотреть на моего компаньона, Джон хоть и легко попал под твое влияние, но поверь мне, этот парень не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд, — совершенно буднично сообщил Шерлок. — Еще немного и произойдет обратная реакция, ведь как ты отметила, печать-проклятье может сработать как защитный щит и отправить поток стихийной магии прямо на источник. Любое проклятье — это зеркало, оно в равной степени несет вред и пользу тому, на кого направлено. Магия, как и ее самое неоднозначное проявление в виде смертельных проклятий — не стабильна и невозможно учесть любые варианты этой бесконечной цепи событий, заставив сработать компоненты правильно и ровно наложить чары. Сомневаюсь, что ты забыла эту первую фундаментальную аксиому, дорогая.

И не прошло и пары секунд, как странное обволакивающее чувство исчезло, будто розовые очки спали, и Джон просто увидел перед собой привлекательную молодую женщину и без какого-либо дикого желания сделать ее своей.

— Так лучше? — насмешливо уточнила сирена то ли у Шерлока, то ли у самого Джона. — Ваша оперативность на этот раз беспрецедентна, а я только на днях говорила о том, а не пора ли связаться с верховным чародеем, надеюсь, твой братец в добром здравии и последние события не заставили его уйти с поста? Столько снега в Лондоне не выпадала за всю историю, не говоря о том, что магия вот-вот окончательно покинет это место. Наш дорогой общий друг Матео и его хвостатая братия не могут поспевать латать дыры в магической броне.

— Постойте, его брат верховный чародей? Тогда значит Шерлок… — Джон перевел вопросительный взгляд с сирены на Шерлока, который лишь ухмыльнулся своей коронной мурашки — по — спине — вызывающей ухмылкой! Развивать беседу дальше не было никакого резона.

— Если ты намерена прожить долгую жизнь, то я бы на твоем месте был менее болтливой, — процедил Холмс, поправив рукава рубашки, — к сожалению, в последние дни смертность волшебных существ крайне высока и стоит ценить каждое мгновение. — От Джона не ускользнула презрительная нотка, прозвучавшая в его голосе. Шерлок явно оказался вне привычной зоны комфорта и кажется, сам позабыл о предосторожности.

— Туше, Шерлок, — Ирен мягко улыбнулась и неторопливо вернулась в кабинку, удобно устроившись за столом, — я предпочитаю вести беседы без лишних ушей.

Шерлок явно не желал больше спорить, просто сел напротив, оставляя рядом достаточно свободного место для Джона.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что буду так рада видеть тебя и твоего…- Ирен слегка запнулась, и Джон решил внести ясность, садясь за стол:

— Компаньона, — Джон сцепил руки в замок, — мы не вместе, я просто временно живу у него.

— Естественно, я надеялась, что вы скажете именно это. — Ирен рассмеялась, и в голосе ее звучало мало веселья и почти ничего человеческого. — Так уж случилось, что мужчины и женщины всегда начинают идти на поводу у своих желаний при встрече со мной, и некоторым я позволяю даже быть рядом. — При этих словах по коже Джона пошли мурашки, но какая-то странная магнетическая сила заставляла смотреть прямо в глаза сирене. — Я полностью утоляю их желание, забираю их страсти, лишаю страхов и предубеждений, а потом поглощаю, и их жизненная сила приходит ко мне, помогая существовать в подводном мире, — Ирен откинулась на спинку дивана, наблюдая за тем, как ее послушницы начали развлекать клиентов. — Мы все вынуждены идти на небольшие жертвы, чтобы выжить в этом огромном ожесточенном мире.

— Меня не волнует твоя деятельность, и все, что нам нужно — уточнить некоторые моменты, — Шерлок, кажется, всерьез проигнорировал большую часть сказанного, полностью сконцентрировавшись на деле. Джон же напротив никак не мог успокоиться, сколько людей пало их жертвами? Как далеко сирена способно зайти? — Ты, должно быть, слышала о дереве-демонов? Ну же, я по одному блеску твоих глаз вижу заинтересованность.

— Ох, Шерлок, — Ирен устало вздохнула, — то, время, когда я искренне интересовалась древними байками, давно миновало. Сейчас я неплохо обосновалась в своем новом мирке, и он совершенен. Я почти никогда не покидаю стен «Последнего пристанище». Это удивительно волшебное место даже сделало для меня исключение и трансформировало одну из комнат в песчаную лагуну с прозрачной водой и прекрасными золотыми рыбками, чтобы я чувствовала себя максимально комфортно. Магия Пендрагона порой балует меня случайными заблудшими душами, что какое-то время скрашивают мое одиночество. А дерево-демонов… все, что мне известно, не больше чем легенда.

— Я видел его настоящую печать, — Шерлок нахмурился, явно обдумывая, стоило ли сообщать дополнительные факты, — Матео сказал, что тебе известно чуть больше, чем сказано в глупом стихотворении.

— Что ж, сочту это за комплимент, хотя ради такого случая мог бы еще немного мне польстить, — облизнув губы Ирен, подалась вперед. — От одной ведуньи из племени Мирунгов, что в Новом Свете, я услышала, что порождением дерева-демона являются джинны. С ее слов именно они вселялись в людей, творя их руками страшные вещи и испепеляя города. С каждым годом, с каждой погубленной душой дерево крепло, но один небезызвестный чародей по имени Мерлин смог заключить договор с болотной ведьмой и найти первоисточник; он запечатал девятью печатями и заговорами то самое дерево-прародитель, навсегда отрезая путь и лишая джинов источника силы. Те джины, что были тогда на свободе, предпочли спрятаться в лесах, но…

— Но, — с легким ехидством повторил Шерлок, будто услышал нечто забавное.

— Но ведунья уверяла, что как только в руки демона-дерева попадет сердце чародея, древняя печать Мерлина сломается и магия навсегда уйдет из Альбиона.

— А разве не к джинну? — нетерпеливо вклинился в разговор Джон. — Если дерево запечатано, то только джинны заинтересованы в высвобождении. И потом, дерево всегда на месте и не сможет так просто искать жертв.

— Неплохо, — Ирен согласно кивнула, — джинны долгое время таились и боялись преследования, но люди быстро забывают историю и с каждым новым поколением волшебников, все более беспечно относящемися к магическим предметам, они обретают силу.

— Тогда поиграем в очевидность, — Шерлок искоса глянул на Джона, будто что-то в облике его друга заинтересовало. — Где ты в последний раз видела джинна? Насколько я помню, ты очень много путешествовало, прежде чем этот бар открыл тебе двери.

— Нигде, Шерлок, — Ирен неторопливо налила себе в бокал вина. — Джины тоже стали частью сказаний. Хотя ты можешь попытать удачу и перетереть все волшебные лампы в Британском музеи, возможно, какая-то из них таит сюрприз в виде алчного злобного духа.

— Неплохое предложение, — Шерлок вытянул голову, явно заметив что-то, — простите, но мне нужно срочно выйти в уборную.

И не терпя больше возражений, Холмс практически выскочил из кабинки, поспешив скрыться за дверьми уборной.

— Честно, я не верила, что Шерлок решит оставить нас наедине, — Ирен вновь включила свое природное обаяние, — вы меня боитесь?

— Ну, вы были предельно честны, сказав, как обычно заканчивают жизнь ваши поклонники.

— О, вы же не думаете, что они сожалеют о чем-то на самом деле, пожалуй, они даже рады, что все заканчивается именно так.

— Почему-то мне так не кажется, — Джон покосился в сторону уборной, — на самом деле в последнее время любое мое взаимодействие с магией заканчивается не очень хорошо. Считайте, это своего рода предостережением.

— Я повидала столько вещей, мистер Уотсон, что сомневаюсь, что что-то могло бы меня испугать или впечатлить, — очередная игра глаз. — На самом деле мне ничего не стоит приоткрыть кое-какие завесы и рассказать чуть больше о вас.

— Обо мне? Не думаю, что я интересный герой, — слегка замявшись, закончил Джон.

— Тогда, что вы думаете о вашем новом друге? — Ирен перекинула ногу на ногу с вызовом глядя на собеседника. — Он, по-вашему, герой?

Джон порой не мог даже самому себе объяснить гипнотическую силу глаз своего спутника, странное обаяние, что зацепило его еще в первую встречу. Не исключено, что все было обманом и подделкой, что Шерлок вовсе не таинственный герой, способный побороть любого монстра, а просто человек, кидающийся в пекло событий. Но как стоило отвечать на подобный вопрос? И нужно ли вообще затрагивать тему их взаимоотношений с детективом?

— Не могу сказать наверняка, но Шерлок явно небезразличен к происходящему и не бежит, как многие в случае опасности.

— Туманное объяснение, но все же, — сирена явно старалась подвести своим разговором к чему-то конкретному. — Если рассуждать логически, на самом деле мы все привыкли бежать без оглядки. — Ирен обхватила бокал с вином и сделала небольшой глоток. — Знаете, мистер Уотсон, мы все бежим от своих кошмаров, прибегая к помощи волшебных эликсиров, порошков, к успокоительным или даже к науке, надеясь на невероятное спасение от этого животного страха, в обмен на еще более страшное рабство. Если вы действительно не боитесь заглянуть в лицо своих демонов, — острый носок туфли Ирен слегка прошелся по щиколотке Джона. — И если вы не опасаетесь, реакции своего друга, то дайте мне пару секунд, и я найду тот самый «ключ», ради которого вы отправились в Лондон и рискуете зря потратить время в поисках Тарна.

— Вы и об этом знаете? — слегка опешил Джон, почувствовав, что это могло стать очередной «ловушкой».

— Я знаю многое, дорогой мистер Уотсон, — рука Ирен нежно обхватила руку Джона, — и то, что я потомок сирены вовсе не значит, что я никогда добровольно не стану помогать людям. Ну же, одно согласие и магия позволит увидеть то, что пожелала скрыть ведьма, запечатав воспоминания, а они и есть ответ, — слегка подавшись вперед сирена, проникновенно посмотрела в глаза, — скажите только «да» и я смогу сломать печать.

— Да, ладно, — Джон неуверенно качнул головой, прежде чем почувствовал пульсирующую боль в правом виске, будто кто-то изощренно начал пытать его столь странным образом. 

Мгновение и он переместился в другую реальность и теперь стоял в центре улицы Мэрилебон и вновь та же изрядно потрепанная временем вывеска с изображением горбатой ведьмы неприятно скрипит под натиском ветра. Облик улицы, да и одежда горожан несколько отличалась от привычной, будто он вернулся в свое детство и вновь каждая вторая девушка носит неоновые леггинсы и собирает волосы в высокий хвост, парни ходят в нелепо больших кожаных куртках и со странными афро-начесами на голове.

Внимание привлек маленький светловолосый мальчик на руках одной из прохожих, это определенно был сам Джон и в этой молодой привлекательной женщине он не сразу признал свою мать. Она выглядела как никогда изнеможённой, будто скрывалась от кого-то и от этой поездки в Лондон зависела чья-то жизнь.

— Ты должен последовать за ними, — внезапно подала голос Ирен, мягко прикоснувшись к запястью Джона. — Только так ты поймешь, почему тебе опасно искать Тарна или другого чародея. Я на время сломаю «печать», но я бы на твоем месте постаралась запомнить как можно больше.

Мама в этот момент открыла старую потертую дверь и, очертив нечто похожее на бесконечность в воздухе, вошла в пристанище колдуньи.

— Я, кажется, уже однажды видел это место, — сообщил Джон и вдруг резко очутился посреди блеклого света свечей в той же самой комнате с обоями в виде огромных лилий. Воспоминание об этом месте пришло само собой совсем недавно, стоило ему только вернуться в Лондон, а теперь он вновь оказался в этой же комнате и наблюдал со стороны за самим собой и матерью, что сейчас выглядела намного старше своих лет, как если бы это место рассеяло какие-то ее собственные маскирующие чары.

— Демон преследует моего сына, — с полной уверенностью произнесла мать, прижав Джона как можно крепче, мальчик на ее руках практически не шевелился и ничего не произносил, лишь движение глаз малыша говорило о том, что он все понимал. Судя по выражению лица колдуньи, ее явно заинтересовало сказанное. — И не раз уже пытался его убить. Ясновидец, живущий по соседству, увидел во сне черную тень над моим мальчиком, нечто бесформенное, но лишь пока, это существо хочет добраться и заполучить его сердце. И я бы не придала особого значения его словам, если бы позавчера Джон свалился с дерева, а потом случай с Гарриет — его сестрой в лесу… — Она тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь побороть волнение. — Я слышала, что за чародеями с самого рождения идет охота, особенно среди духов, что некоторые из волшебников способны поглотить дар и обрести могущество, завладев магией чародея, слишком много существует всего, но мой мальчик… — Мать поджала губы. — Он попал в какую-то ловушку в лесу, и теперь я не знаю, как вернуть его прежнего. Джон, мой маленький любознательный мальчик… он больше не ходит, не двигается, …несмотря на наличие девяти жизней, Джонни не смог восстановится. Я хочу лишь сберечь его от всего и оградить от магических тварей, что охотятся за ним. И пусть во мне самой не так много волшебной силы, но я знаю, что вы единственная во всей Англии, кто не забыл кровную магию.

— Если ты пришла ко мне, то должно быть уже знаешь цену, — заметила колдунья, слегка дотронувшись до лба ребенка. — На нем печать демона-дерева, — она прошептала странные слова и в качестве подтверждения сказанного над головой маленького Джона, вспыхнул серо-красный дым, очерчивая подобный водяной знак, что совсем недавно обнаружили они с Шерлоком. Взрослый Джон покачнулся до конца не желая видеть продолжение. Все казалось таким надуманным и не настоящим. Он не помнил ничего об этом. Разве он не мог ходить? Его кто-то преследовал? Нет, это должно быть наглая ложь сирены. — Твое дитя, должно быть, обладает огромным магическим потенциалом, раз одно из самых древних существ выбрало его. Ты бы могла обратиться к верховному чародею, и он бы не смел тебе отказать. Так скажи еще раз, почему ты здесь?

Мать Джона вновь тяжело вздохнула. Ее лицо покрылось испариной, будто долгие разговоры утомляли.

— Я хочу, чтобы он рос обычным ребенком, — она убрала со лба Джона отросшую челку, — обычного детства без всяких вмешательств потусторонней силы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я извлекла из него магию и скрепила это все добровольной жертвой? — колдунья недовольно нахмурилась. — Ты хотя бы представляешь, что с тобой станет, если его дух достаточно силен? Ты не доживешь даже до конца недели, подумай, что будет с твоей семьей?

— Но демон потеряет интерес к моему сыну, лишись он магии, верно? — с напором спросила мать, все еще с каким-то отчаянием поглаживая лицо Джона. — Моя жизнь не так много значит, больше не значит, — еще одна натянутая улыбка, — у меня рак желудка, третья стадия и врачи не дают положительных прогнозов. Даже магия бессильна перед таким недугом. Никто не знает об этом, кроме разве что моего супруга, так что лучше я пожертвую последние дни жизни на исцеление своего ребенка, нежели буду наблюдать за тем, как он страдает.

— Благородное решение и как мать я уважаю его, — колдунья извлекла пустой маленький сосуд, который подозрительно похож на тот, где в будущем будут храниться жемчужины-жизни Джона. — Я могу извлечь только магию, тем самым спрятав ее от любопытных глаз, но вот врожденный дар, который есть у всех чародеев, тот, что содержится в самой душе, миссис Уотсон. Оно, все равно, что пламя свечи, будет всегда манить к себе «мотыльков» и никакой талисман не скроет этого. Ваш сын никогда не сможет в полной мере быть нормальным, и каким бы ни было его умение, волшебные существа будут остро реагировать на его присутствие.

— Я не знаю, что за дар у моего сына, но, пожалуйста, помогите мне спасти его, — мать аккуратно положила сына на небольшую кушетку перед колдуньей. — Мне не страшно и я готова сделать все, ради этого.

Колдунья потерла ладоши, крепко закрыв глаза. Свечи в комнате мгновенно вместе затухли, а после громкого хлопка вспыхнули с удвоенное силой. Взрослый Джон едва не отпрянул, когда глаза колдуньи загорелись ярким голубым светом. На лице проявились необычные символы, вычерченные красной краской, уголки губ будто очертили потусторонние тени, а из ладоней шли искры.

Зазвучало странное гортанное пение. Язык был незнаком, но Джон не сомневался, что перед ним разворачивался тот самый ритуал, о котором шла речи.

Бледное лицо матери тотчас обрело какие-то неправильные острые черты, и стало казаться почти призрачным в беспощадном свете свечей. Высокие скулы, крупный нос, бледно-розовые губы и никакая косметика не могла больше скрывать ее болезненное состояние. Если она и о чем-то думала в тот момент, на лице при этом ничего не выражалось, будто после ритуала ведьмы вместе со своей душой, та пожертвовала еще и свои эмоции. Руки безмятежно лежали на коленях, на мгновение та будто забыла, зачем она пришла сюда. Колдунья позвала ее по имени, и та не сразу смогла откликнуться. Глаза у матери стали какие-то огромные и темные, почти черные, полные странного огня, и та улыбнулась бледными губами, осторожно беря в руки Джона, что провалился в крепкий сон. 

— Спасибо, — едва слышно шептала та.

В комнате танцевали тысячи теней, рисуя причудливые узоры, языческая песнь колдуньи эхом звучала по комнате, превращаясь в призрачную. Огоньки кружили над мальчиком, стараясь увлечь.

Джон, наблюдавший за всем происходящим со стороны, никак не хотел принимать всерьез увиденное, но, пожалуй, это было самым разумным объяснениям.

Многие вещи в его жизни были странными в хорошем смысле, а вот ненависть старшей сестры и некоторая отрешенность отца стали вполне объяснимы после смерти матери. Она умерла во сне, в их с Гарри детской, с красочной книгой сказаний в руках, что так любил слушать он.

Ирен же с неким самонадеянным удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как колдуньям склонилась над маленьким Джоном, разжала рот мальчика и будто высасывала его магическую силу. Ярко-красный свет струился из тела ребенка; на лице и шеи колдуньи выступили вены и сосуды, свечение глаз стало ярко красным, не тратя времени, та схватила небольшой сосуд, заключая внутрь магию Джона.

Постепенно огоньки стали превращаться в пепел; колдунья терла в руках сосуд, невнятно нашептывая, а потом хлопок и вновь резко погас свет.

— Вот, — колдунья протянула матери Джона сосуд с девятью идеальными белыми жемчужинами внутри, — магия твоего мальчика равно поделенная между его жизнями. С каждой роковой случайностью, одна из жемчужин будет обращаться в прах, сжигая магические силы. Больше этот ребенок не сможет никогда колдовать, но если этот сосуд попадет не в те руки или кто-то узнает…

— Никто не узнает, — отрезала миссис Уотсон, — этот секрет умрет вместе со мной.

— В таком случае стоит подстраховаться, мне потребуется прядь его волос, чтобы навсегда запечатать воспоминание в нашей памяти, ни я, ни это дитя никогда не вспомним об этом. Вот, — колдунья прошептала еще что-то, прежде чем протянуло небольшой цилиндрический сосуд, принявший форму кулона и надетый на небольшую красную ниточку. — Это вещь должна быть всегда с ним.

— Хорошо, — мать крепко сжала сосуд с жемчужинами, — я предупрежу мужа об этом.  
А после осторожное, заботливое прикосновение материи к сыну.

Взрослый Джон вновь почувствовал крепкую хватку сирены, и вот резкий туман перед глазами рассеялся, странная пульсация в виске исчезла, и он вновь оказался сидящим на мягком диване в небольшой кабинке «Последнего Пристанище». Ничего вокруг за это время не изменилось, кроме как его сознания.

— Очень занимательная история, — выдавил из себя Джон, наблюдая за тем, как трясутся кисти рук, — я впечатлен, но…

Дышать было трудно, будто невидимая веревка стянула грудную клетку, Джон глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь хоть как-то перебороть нарастающую внутри панику. Хотелось соскочить с места и вырваться наружу. Вдыхать, чертов морозный воздух и переосмыслить увиденное. И не помешало бы посоветоваться с Холмсом, возможно, он сам что-то знал о подобных обрядах.

— Вы родились чародеем, мистер Уотсон, — Ирен нежно погладила его по щеке, будто успокаивала маленькое дитя. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему вам опасно находится рядом с Шерлоком? Он так же как ваша мать, отрицает магическую природу.

— Шерлок никогда нарочно не причинит мне вреда, — парировал Джон, с некоторым отрешением глядя на сирену. — Как там у Вагнера: «Чтобы я ни считал правильным, оно оказывалось плохим для остальных; то, что казалось плохим для меня, вызывала симпатию у других, где бы я ни оказался, там начиналась вражда, и куда бы я ни пришел, меня встречали неприязнью; и если я искал счастья, то лишь затем, чтобы обрести страдания».

— Не слишком радужное будущее вы проецируете, — сирена размяла шею. — Кажется, ваш друг уже позабыл о вас или нашел нечто еще более увлекательное, чем бывший военный хирург с уймой меток и печатей проклятья на теле. Если вы не останетесь здесь со мной, то за это последнее приключение с Холмсом вам придется заплатить не только жизнью, но и душой. — Джон заметил, что девушка напротив, готова в любой момент броситься на него, и как дикая кошка, будет норовить выцарапать глаза и перекусить ему глотку.

— Я так понимаю у меня не так много вариантов? — Джон тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя напряжение.

— Верно, либо вы останетесь со мной или, если вам так уж хочется, то совсем скоро узнаете, каково это быть мертвым. Нужные люди уже знают, что вы оба пожаловали в «Последнее пристанище» и даже особая магия этого места не поможет выбраться вам отсюда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я вообще очень волнуюсь, поскольку давно хотела и размышляла над тем, как вернуться к этой истории, но откровенно боялась ударить в гряз лицом и все испортить. Некоторые на тот момент удачные задумки, сейчас уже не кажутся таковыми. Моя безграмотность стала сильнее и я стала писать хуже... надеюсь, в работе есть хоть какой-то потенциал и кому-нибудь она станет интересна. Жду отзывов и критики, поскольку именно они и есть тот необходимый толчок, чтобы писать дальше.  
> Также заранее благодарю за исправление возможных ошибок! И если среди вас найдется кто-то неравнодушный и готовый стать для этой истории гаммой и бетой, то милости прошу!


End file.
